Allies or Enemies?
by Azrith
Summary: Harry meets Ichigo Kurosaki by chance, or was it fate? Join this adventure as the Soul Reapers and Soul Society clash with the Wizarding world. Will they cooperate together to defeat Voldemort? or turn a blind eye. Pairings:Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first time writing a Harry Potter/Bleach crossover and I would appreciate your feedback on how it is written considering the two different topics.

Harry Potter was lying on his bed and just staring at the ceiling with an emotionless expression plastered on his face. He was feeling quite down at the moment because his Godfather had just died. Harry had foolishly gone to his rescue when Voldemort planted a false image into Harry's head making it seem that Voldemort was torturing Sirius in the Ministry of Magic. Harry paid the price as the vision was a trap and when Sirius came to Harry's rescue he was killed as he fell through the mysterious veil. Harry felt that it was all his fault that his Godfather was dead. And yet he knew that he alone did not hold all the blame. But yet he just lay down on his bed and wallowed in his self pity.

After a few days of barley eating and doing absolutely nothing he noticed an owl flying towards his bedroom window. Harry recognized it as Ron's owl Pigwidgeon. He opened the window and the little owl swooped in and flew around the room excitedly. Harry snatched the little bid out of the air and untied the letter from its leg. He opened the letter and found three pieces of parchment. He wondered what the third one was. Usually Ron and Hermione are together at the Burrow so Ron sends Hermione's letter as well. Maybe it was from Dumbledore, detailing when they were going to pick him up. Harry thought about that for a second and dismissed it. Dumbledore wouldn't be careless to disclose such information in a letter lest it fall into the wrong hands. So Harry decided to read Ron's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey mate, how are you doing? Lame question I suppose, I mean your obviously feeling bad about what happened but you'll pull through. _

_Mum's on Dumbledore's case about letting you here soon. Dumbledore says it's essential that you stay there for a bit though. _

_Well I hope to see you soon. Don't let the Muggles get you down._

_Your friend,_

_Ron Weasley._

Harry read the letter with little emotion on his face. About what he expected a letter from Ron would be. Harry couldn't wait to get out of his so called "home" to he could return to his real home, Hogwarts. Although the Burrow was a close second. Harry then opened and began to read Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you ok Harry? Well I know that you're probably really down about Sirius. I will be waiting whenever you want to talk about it, if you ever want to that is. I hope that Dumbledore lets you come here soon. The Dursley's must be dreadful. _

_My parents weren't too happy about what happened at the Ministry but I was able to convince them to let me go to the Burrow and return to Hogwarts. I hope Dumbledore gets you over here soon._

_With love, _

_Hermione Granger._

Harry finished the letter and was smiling slightly. Well he could count on his friends to help him through this. Harry turned to the third letter and when he opened it he was surprised that it was from Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that I've never written to you before but I am worried about you. I know that Hermione and Ron already told you that we are trying to convince Dumbledore to let you over here soon. _

_I know that I haven't been really myself around you for years. Even though I'm mortified to admit it, I've had a fan girl crush on you since I first saw you. But from the DA meeting's I am finally getting over that stupid crush. I hope that I can be a friend to you and not some silly girl doting over your fame._

_I understand if you don't want to write back. If you ever want to talk about what happened at the Ministry I will be here for you. And please don't tell me that Sirius death was all you fault. Remember I was manipulated by Voldemort before too. If you blame yourself for Sirius's death then you have to blame me for all the attacks in my first year._

_With love, _

_Ginny Weasley._

It was this letter that gave him much more to think about then the others. Harry had completely forgotten that Ginny was manipulated and possessed during his second year. Harry felt stupid to never have talked to Ginny about how she was coping with it. He was a little amused about her admitting that she had a crush on him, but he already knew that from her valentine. Harry decided that she probably knew what he was going through better that any of his other friends. And Ginny made a very good point that Voldemort was the mastermind behind the two great tragedies in their lives. Ginny was just a first year, finally going to the magical school that her brothers told her about and her first year there must have been horribly terrifying for her. He resolved to write back to her and clear up many things between them.

With that Harry got out some parchment and began to write letters back to his friends. After writing his letter and spending much more time writing the one for Ginny than Ron or Hermione's, He tied the letter's to Hedwig's leg and said "Deliver Ginny's letter to her separately." Hedwig hooted softly to show her understanding and flew out the window. He decided that Ginny should read his letter privately because he put more personal information in there and he was uncertain how she would react... He didn't want Ron or Hermione to read it first. Well Hermione probably wouldn't but he wouldn't put it past Ron try and read it.

Harry heard his stomach grumble and he went downstairs to see if he could get anything for dinner. Harry opened that fridge and saw a plate with his name on it. It was just a small sandwich but he ate it nevertheless and put the plate in the sink. After that Harry went up to his room and sat on his bed. He started thinking about his upcoming year at Hogwarts. His thoughts turned to Ginny and he wondered what she was doing right now. Thinking of him perhaps? He had ignored her for far too long and he felt bad that he had. Harry went to sleep some time later with his thoughts of Ginny.

The next day Harry went though his usual routine of showering, eating breakfast, doing nothing in his room, then having lunch and then doing nothing. After dinner he decided to get some fresh air so he left the house to take a walk around the park. As he was walking in the park he thought about Ginny. With just one letter from her, it was all he could think about. He had virtually ignored her despite being at her house many times. Well she had been avoiding him as well. Well he was going to change that this year.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when there was a distortion in space. Or well that would be a scientific way to explain it. He watched, rooted to the spot as a dark rift opened and a person with unusual orange hair stumbled through. Harry noticed that he was badly injured because he was bleeding from numerous cuts on his body.

On an impulse Harry ran over to him and caught the man before he could fall to the ground. It was only then he noticed that the man was holding and jet black katana. He visibly gulped and said "Are you ok? I will get help."

The man looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time and said "You can see me?"

Harry regarded the man with questioning look and said "Of course I can, why shouldn't I be? And who are you?"

The man wined in pain as his body throbbed painfully. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment "You're a what?"

Ichigo sighed and said "You must have some Spirit force to be able to see me but I believe that it is a small amount."

Harry looked puzzled again and said "Spirit force? What's that?"

Before he could answer the rift flickered a little and disappeared. Ichigo coughed up some more blood and Harry began to panic. "We should get you out of here."

Ichigo nodded and began to stand, he stumbled and Harry caught him and put most of his weight on his shoulders. "Where are you taking me?"

Harry thought about that for a moment and said "Where I live. Then I can try to patch you up."

Ichigo nodded and let himself be led to this unknown person's house. Harry finally reached Number 4 Private Drive and he lugged Ichigo into the house. His Aunt and Uncle were both in the living room. Harry was lucky that they didn't see him apparently lugging an invisible person up the stairs. When harry got to his room he laid Ichigo on his bed and hauled his desk chair and sat down facing him. Harry had many questions and didn't have a clue where to begin.

"I suppose you're about as confused as I am right now." Harry said. "I'll go get some bandages from the first aid kit in the bathroom."

Ichigo nodded and said "Never mind the bandages I just need to rest and concentrate my sprit pressure to heal my wounds. Where am I anyway? I didn't recognize any buildings and we walked by."

"You're in Little Whinging a town in Surry, England." Harry said.

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I know that England is in the continent of Europe but I wonder how I got so far away from Japan."

Harry looked at him puzzled and said "So that's where you're from. And what is a Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo eyes narrowed and said "I don't even know who you are, why should I answer your questions? You could be my enemy for all I know."

Harry eyed the sword that he was carrying warily and said "I am Harry Potter." Harry thought for a moment and thinking that he better add a title of some kind said "Wizard currently going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ichigo's eyebrows went up at the word Wizard and said "Wizard like in magic, spells and stuff like that?"

Harry nodded and Ichigo said "Prove it then. Show me some magic."

Harry sighed and said "I can't, if I use magic outside of School before I turn seventeen I could be expelled and my wand would be snapped in two." Harry took out his wand to try to look believable.

Ichigo eyed the wand and laughed. "Really? A likely story at least I can prove that I'm a Soul Reaper. Can't you do anything to show that you can use this so called magic?"

"Fine, prove you're a Soul Reaper and I'll show you my magic." Harry said. Although he didn't yet have a clue of what to do.

Ichigo sighed got to his feet and concentrated slightly to raise his spiritual pressure. Ichigo was unaffected but Harry felt like he was being smothered by air. His legs shook as he fought to remain standing. Harry finally gave up and fell to his knees and he started to really panic. He didn't know who this guy is and he was scared that he might be trying to kill him. Before he could do anything Harry felt the pressure let up. He got to his feet and looked at Ichigo and said "Well that felt weird."

Ichigo nodded and said "I concentrated my spiritual pressure and directed it on you only but usually when I'm angry or fighting I can't control it from weighing down on anyone that has some spiritual power." Ichigo then said. "Ok now you show me some of your magic."

Harry sighed and said "I can't do magic or I risk being expelled from Hogwarts." Harry thought for a moment and said "I'll show you some of my magical items then."

Harry opened his wardrobe and pulled out his Firebolt. He held it out to Ichigo and said "This is the fastest racing broomstick in the world. It has a top speed of around two hundred miles per hour." Harry then got on it and it hovered in the air.

Ichigo looked at the broom carefully and said "So that's how Wizards and Witches fly?"

Harry nodded and said "Most of us use Floo or Apparation to get around though."

Ichigo nodded and said "Floo? Apparation?"

"We floo by using the fire place and magic powder to move from each fire place very quickly to reach our destination. And Apparition is simply disappearing and reappearing almost instantly in another location.

Ichigo's eyebrows went up at that and said "Instantly? I can move extremely fast with my Flash Step ability but I can't go through walls without knocking them down." He grinned.

Harry laughed and said "Well we can Apparate through anything but most Wizarding dwellings are warded with Anti-Apparation wards so we can't use Apparation to just go inside their houses."

"That makes sense." Ichigo said. "Well I guess we both have some interesting abilities."

Harry nodded. "Hmm" Ichigo mused as he sat down. "I wonder how long it will take before Aizen finds his way here to kill me."

"Aizen?" Harry asked.

"The evil Soul Reaper that wants to rule the Soul Society." Ichigo said.

Harry laughed and when Ichigo asked what was so funny he said "It's just that there's an evil Dark Wizard trying to kill me and take over the Wizarding world."

Ichigo laughed and said "Well it looks like we both have some major problems then."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "What do you plan on doing once you recover?"

"I will head back to my home town. I can move extremely fast and it shouldn't take too long once I've recovered enough." Ichigo said.

Harry nodded and asked more questions about Soul Reaper and the Soul Society and in turn he answered questions about his magical world.

Harry looked at his watch and say that it was nearing 1 am. Harry was surprised how long they talked. Well they both had a lot of explaining to do.

"I guess we should get some rest and see what tomorrow brings. I'll take you to the spare room. The Dursley's probably won't be able to see you but don't let your guard down because if they find you they'll likely attempt to kill you and I don't want the Muggle police investigating their deaths." Harry said seriously.

Ichigo nodded and said "From what I heard they would deserve it." Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I guess we won't be attacked by anyone or anything powerful tonight so I'll release my Bankai."

Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression and said "Bankai?"

"Bankai is the pinnacle of Soul Reapers power. There are two power stages of a Soul Reaper. My Zanpaktou, also known as a Soul Slayer is in its final form. There is one form before his one, the Shikai, and then the normal state that the sword looks like a regular Zanpaktou." Ichigo explained.

Harry nodded and said "Do all Soul Reapers have the same Bankai and Shikai?"

Ichigo shook his head and said "No, All Soul Reaper's have different abilities. Some may have similar abilities but not the same".

Ichigo then stood up slowly as too not open his wounds and concentrated for moment and released his Bankai. His robes changed to normal and his sword got a lot larger. It was about five times as wide.

Harry looked at it quizzically and asked "Isn't it supposed to be small and look like a regular katana?"

"Yes but since I have an extremely large amount of spiritual pressure I am not able to convert in to normal so it's always in its first release form. Also I've never really had much ability in concealing my spiritual pressure." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Harry said. "Well I guess you must be tired and worn out, the guest room is down the hall on the right."

Ichigo nodded and walked to the door and opened it, he turned back to Harry and said "Thanks for helping me and good night."

Harry nodded and said "No problem, see you tomorrow morning."

Ichigo closed the door and headed to the guest room. He opened the door and saw that it was pretty basic with a wardrobe and a desk and chair. A medium sized bed in the corner. Ichigo got under the covers of the bed with his sword next to him. He wasn't taking any chances. He'll start the journey home tomorrow. What a weird day he thought and fell off to a relatively calm sleep.

Harry sighed and sat down n his bed. What a weird day. He wondered how he was going to explain this situation to his friends. Harry undressed and got under the covers of his bed and drifted off to sleep wondering if his life could get any more complicated.

Little did Harry know that it was going to get much more complicated.

******

About ninety miles west of London Voldemort paced back and forth. He was pondering some ancient text that he found on the side of large stone carving. He didn't come upon the text by chance it took him many weeks of tests to make the ancient language appear. Voldemort had traveled to the ancient monument after he had finally deciphered some of the many ancient scrolls he discovered many years ago in Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets. Most of them contained useless information but one scroll in particular told of an ancient prehistoric monument that focused and fused one's magical power for a limited time.

So it was the monument of Stonehenge that Voldemort stood. He was standing in the center of the circle. Voldemort was preparing to cast an ancient blood power binding ritual. He discovered that this area was the very place where Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor fought the most epic battle in history with both of them dying at each other's hand. Voldemort knew that it was the magical energy that was used during the fight changed the immediate surrounding into a magic amplifier f sorts. According to the text that he was able to decipher when the ritual was performed he would gain the magical energy of Salazar and Godric temporally. He will then use that power for forcefully rip part Dumbledore's protection around Harry Potter.

"Your fate has been sealed Potter." Voldemort said and began to chant the ancient ritual.

*********

Ginny Weasley was pacing back and forth in her room. She as now wishing she hadn't sent that letter o Harry. She couldn't believe that she actually told him that she had a crush on him. How will she ever face him again without feeling embarrassed she wondered... Harry probably thought she was a nothing but a silly fan girl not worth his attention. So she was surprised when she spotted Hedwig tapping her window lightly.

Ginny walked over to the window and opened it and Hedwig flew inside and landed on her small desk. Ginny spotted three letters tied to Hedwig's leg and her heart soared, with shaking hands she untied the letters, much to Hedwig's dismay and carelessly threw the one's saying Ron and Hermione aside and picked up the ne stating Ginny. It was quite heavy, much heavier than Ron and Hermione's letters. With trembling hands she fumbled on the seal and finally pulled the letter out of the envelope. She hesitated for just a moment then opened it and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know I haven't written you before and I want to apologize for that. I feel that I was missing out on a chance to make a great friend in the past and I would like that to change. I noticed that you weren't as shy around me last year and I've gotten to know you better as a result. I would like to continue our friendship very much and I knew that you had a crush on me when you started school in my second year. I actually knew before you sent the valentine. Yes I know that it was you, don't try and deny it. _

_I think you're probably red as your hair about now.... Try not to kill me when you see me, as I still have to off old Voldie. But seriously, "Green as a fresh pickled toad"? Well you were only eleven. I hope your future valentines are less silly. I still appreciate the thought of the valentine though. I won't admit it to anyone else but you made me the first valentine I ever had. No girls in my school before Hogwarts had ever sent me a valentine because of Dudley telling everyone that I was a delinquent and a very bad person. So I was secretly very happy that a girl liked me enough to send me a valentine. _

_Are you all nice and embarrassed now? Yes I know I'm a dead man but I just couldn't help it. Now that I got that out of the way on to more serious business. I am very sorry that I didn't bother to ask you about what happened in your first year. I must have looked like an insensitive prat but I want to change that. If you want to talk about it all you have to do is ask. _

_I want to thank you for pointing out rather well that I am not to blame for the death of Sirius. I still hold some guilt but your right to blame myself will be like blaming you for the attacks in your first year. You really have helped me more than you know with those few words. I am truly grateful. _

_I can't wait to see you again, more so that Ron and Hermione. We have a lot of ground to make up for and I can't wait to get to know you better. _

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Ginny finished reading the letter with a slightly shocked expression on her face before she blushed brilliantly then switched to anger at his playful remarks to big smile as she thought of him eager to get to know her better. Harry's letter was better than she could have hoped. And she will get him back for his smart remarks. Yes, Harry Potter will pay.

Ginny carefully put the letter away in the drawer of her desk and picked up Ron and Hermione's letters. She walked out of her room and headed up the stairs. Ginny walked into Ron's room and saw that he was beating Hermione in a game of chess. Chess was the only thing Ron could really beat Hermione in so he played her as much as he could.

Hermione and Ron both looked at her when she entered and Ginny said "Harry wrote to us, I have your letters here." She handed them to Ron and Hermione. Hermione took hers and began to open it but Ron looked puzzled.

"Why didn't Hedwig deliver the letters to me? Where did you get those letters Ginny? They could be from Death Eaters for all we know" Ron said with his temper rising.

Ginny couldn't help herself and she just grinned. She was still very happy that Harry sent her a very personal letter. She made eye contact with Hermione and smiled.

A look of realization came over Hermione and said in almost a whisper "Harry wrote back to you didn't he?"

Ginny smiled and said "Yes he sent Hedwig to me to drop off the letters because he wanted to make sure I read the letter he wrote to me in private."

Ron looked confused for a moment and said "Wrote back? You sent him a letter? Why didn't you tell me Ginny?"

Ginny was outraged at Ron's questioning about her life. She turned towards him and shot him a death glare and he flinched. "I'll have you know Ron that you do not control my life! If I want to write to Harry I bloody well will!"

Now Ron said something that was incredibly stupid. "Why would you want to write to Harry for? It's not like he was ever interested in you anyway. And he doesn't need you being a silly fan girl doting over him right now; he needs his friends that know him much better that you and have no idea of what he's going though."

Hermione gasped, shocked at what Ron said. She looked at Ginny and saw that she couldn't look more hurt. Ginny looked shocked and devastated at what Ron said. Ginny finally found her voice and said "H-how could you say that? I can't believe you Ron! I hate you!" then she burst into tears and ran from the room.

Ron looked a little bit uncomfortable and looked a Hermione that was glaring knives at him and said "Well it's the truth."

Hermione just got up off the bed looked at Ron shocked that he still didn't understand what he just did. "Ron you stupid prat. Can you and your thick head remember what happened in our second year of school, Ginny's first year?"

Now Ron was the one that looked shocked beyond words. "The Chamber of Secrets." he whispered. "What have I done?"

"You better go apologize to Ginny right now before it gets any worse." Hermione said.

Ron nodded and left his room. He went downstairs and paused at Ginny's closed bedroom door. He knocked and said "Ginny? Can I come in?"

Getting no answer from Ginny Ron opened the door slowly and spotted Ginny sitting on her bed with her head in her hands sobbing. Ron felt horrible. Ginny hardly ever cried and he felt awful that he made her.

Ginny looked up at him and yelled "GET OUT NOW, BEFORE I HEX YOU!" pointing her wand at him.

Ron winced but stood firm. "Ginny I...I completely forgot about what happened in your first year. I'm sorry Ginny. I guess I just couldn't see the fact that you have opened up around Harry and he's beginning to return that attention back." Ron paused and continued. "Your right Ginny, you been through what he's going through and I believe you the only one that can help him now."

Ginny stopped crying and looked up at Ron and said in barley a whisper "I never really gave up on Harry and I am going to become his friend and if it goes further that friendship then it will happen. I won't let you stop me from what I wanted since I was eleven."

Ron looked thoughtful about that and said "Ginny, I am really sorry about what I said and I want to put this behind us ok? I will never interfere with your relationship with Harry unless he treats you bad. Which I know he won't. I guess I was playing the over protective brother. I failed to see that you're not a little girl anymore and that you can handle yourself."

Ginny smiled and said "Finally got that through you thick skull then?"

"Gah, what is it with everyone calling me thick headed?" Ron said exasperated.

Ginny giggled and said "Figure that out yourself."

"Ah bloody hell." Ron said and left Ginny's room and headed back up to his. Ron entered his room and spotted Hermione sitting on his bed looking pensive. She looked up at him and asked "Well did you patch things up with Ginny?"

Ron nodded and sat down on the bed. He turned to Hermione and said "I guess I couldn't get over being the over protective big brother. I know now that it's Ginny's choice who she talks to or dates. Although if it's anyone except Harry they better watch out..."

Hermione just grinned and said "Well then since we've established that girls can decide who we want to date, I wonder if Victor will be visiting soon." Hermione glanced at Ron and he looked like we was about to blow up. Hermione giggled and said "Maybe I could ask him out on a date?"

Ron finally found his voice and growled "No you can't."

Instead of getting mad at Ron for saying that Hermione just giggled and said sweetly "Why not?"

Now Ron was confused at the lack of anger and argument that usually happens between them. Ron looked at Hermione and stuttered "Because....Because...I....I..."

Hermione smiled again and asked "Yes Ron?"

"Ah screw it" Ron said and he leaned towards Hermione and kissed her. He felt her soft moist lips on his and he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

The kiss lasted a few more seconds and then they broke apart. Then Hermione smiled at him and Ron grinned goofily back. "Wow Ron I didn't expect you to kiss me, I just expected you to admit that you liked me."

Ron grinned and softly said "Who said anything about just liking."

Hermione gasped and said "Oh Ron."

Ron smiled and kissed her again much more passionately than before. Hermione responded in kind and they were lost in the intensity of the kiss. They were getting a bit carried away and hands started roaming when there was an "Ah hem." cough coming from the door. Ron and Hermione quickly broke apart blushing brilliantly at being caught and saw to their horror that Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway with a stern look on her face.

Mrs. Weasley then smiled and said "How wonderful to see that you two are finally together. Took you long enough." Mrs. Weasley grinned and said "Did he just randomly kiss you or did you have to coax him into it Hermione?"

Hermione blushed crimson and said "A bit of both actually."

Ron just nodded and smiled goofily.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "Figures, well dinner is ready. Come down when you're ready." She left the room but then turned and said sternly "Oh and try to keep your hands to yourselves while you're under this roof." Then she left leaving behind crimson faced Ron and Hermione on the bed.

After ten more minutes of getting better _aquatinted_ with each other Ron and Hermione walked downstairs and into the kitchen hand in hand with big smiles on their faces.

Ginny noticed their hands and smiled broadly and said "Well I guess Ron isn't as thick headed as I thought."

Fred and George noticed this and Fred said. "He looks more… light headed now."

"I guess we have Hermione's snogging to attribute to that." George said.

Ron blushed but Hermione quite calmly said "I found his new curse in the Restricted section of the Hogwarts library that I've been dying to try. I guess you two can be good practice."

Fred and George paled and hastily said "No no that's all right, you can find other practice dummies."

Ginny laughed and said "Well I'm glad you two finally got together."

Hermione smiled and said "Thanks."

After dinner everyone was in the living room. Fred and George were entertaining everyone with their latest merchandise. Mrs. Weasley was watching over a pair of enchanted knitting needles that were churning out socks quite fast. It was getting late and they were about to call it a night. They were interrupted by a brilliant flash of flame as Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared in front of them and dropped a letter and disappeared almost instantly afterwards.

Everyone was shocked for a few seconds. Ginny was the first to snap out of her stupor and picked up the letter that wasn't addressed and opened it. She read the contents and paled. "Oh no, Harry." she whispered.

A/N: Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the letter and read it and looked horrified and she took out a Galleon from her pocket and waved her wand over it. The Galleon glowed blue. Then she said quickly. "I've sent a message to the rest of the Order to get to Private drive as quickly as possible. Dumbledore said he detected an unbelievable power surge from Stonehenge and he suspects that Voldemort is going to use the power to get to Harry. Dumbledore said he will try to stop Voldemort but he doesn't think he'll be able to handle his power increase. He will try to distract him long enough for us to get Harry out of there."

Ron was immediately on his feet and said "I'm going too."

Mr. Weasley got to his feet as well and said "No you may not."

"But Dad-" Ron said but was cut off.

"No buts you children stay here we'll get Harry out. It will make our job much harder if we have to worry about you as well." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny just looked terrified and Hermione was almost in tears with worry and sat back down. Ron put his arms around her and said "Fine."

Fred and George stood up and said "We can Apparate and are of age and you can't stop us from going to help."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and said "All right you can come but stay well back if there's any fighting."

So Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the Burrow and quickly Disapparated to Number 4 Private Drive.

********

Harry was peacefully asleep and dreaming about Ginny. He was rudely awakened by a loud bang. Harry shot up in his bed and screamed as his scar exploded into pain. Voldemort was coming and has found a way to get around Dumbledore's protection. Harry heard another bang and he noticed through the window the wards around the house shimmer and flash. He was running out of time.

Harry grabbed his wand and he turned as he heard his door open. Ichigo stood there and said "What the hell is going on?"

"Voldemort the Dark wizard is breaking through the magical wards around us. You should leave, he only wants me." Harry said.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll get you out here in a flash." Ichigo said. He stood back and concentrated and said "Bankai!"

Ichigo's robes changed and his Zanpaktou got smaller and went jet black. "I'll use my Flash Step to get you miles away from here almost instantly."

Harry shook his head. "I can't just leave my Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley here to be tortured and die when I can do something. Even though after all they have done to me I just can't."

Ichigo nodded and said "You're a great person to put yourself in harm's way to save people that hate you more than anything." Ichigo looked towards the closed door and said "We'll take out this Dark wizard together."

Harry nodded and kept his wand at the ready. Then Harry saw the wards come down around the house and a cold evil voice rang out. "Ah, Harry Potter this is the end for you, you cannot escape and you will die a most painful death."

Voldemort pointed his wand at the front door and it banged open.

Ichigo looked out the window and saw what Voldemort looked like. He didn't even blink. He had seen much worse. Ichigo looked over at Harry and said calmly "He's your evil Dark wizard bent on conquering the Wizarding world?"

Harry nodded "Yes he's extremely powerful and not to be taken likely. His biggest weakness is his inability to love and his fear of death."

Ichigo nodded "Well he's just completely insane if he doesn't love and fearing death? I send souls to the afterlife so I bet I can freak him out pretty well." Ichigo laughed.

Harry grinned but then grew serious. "I don't know if he'll be able to see you but if he can't then that would be an immense advantage for us."

Ichigo nodded and said "If he can't see me or block my sword in any way I will cut him into pieces in less than a second."

Harry almost dropped his wand and said "You can do that?" Harry was astonished that Ichigo could do such a thing.

Ichigo nodded and said "I can do much more than that but not in an enclosed area, my other attacks would destroy the house. But I don't know what he's capable of so I'll be cautious."

"Ok then." Then Harry thought about what Ichigo did to him before. "Can't you do you him what you did to me? Like make the air all heavy and stuff?" Harry asked.

Ichigo looked like he was concentrating for a moment and said "I guess he's powerful enough to repel my spiritual pressure bearing down on him. I also get a strange feeling from his soul. I will take us down there to I can fight more easily."

"In a second." Harry said and he left his room and pointed his wand at Dudley's door. He magically locked it and then he did the same for Vernon and Petunia's room. "Better than them coming down and dying." Ichigo nodded and took hold of Harry's arm and used his Flash Step ability. In less than a blink of an eye Ichigo and Harry appeared in front of Voldemort who looked surprised that Harry just appeared out of nowhere.

Voldemort looked at Harry carefully and said "How did you Apparate when I put up Anti-Apparition wards? Ah never mind your going to die anyways." He pointed his wand at Harry and said "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot towards Harry and Harry just froze he knew he wouldn't be able to move in time, he tried but it was no use. Then he felt himself being moved and he appeared five feet away from where the curse hit the ground where Harry used to be.

Voldemort's eye's flashed with anger and he snarled "How did you do that Potter?"

Harry smirked and said "Nothing really just a Soul Reaper helping me wipe the floor with you."

Voldemort mouthed the word "Soul Reaper." and his eyes widened with fear but he squashed the feeling immediately and stared firing curse after curse at Harry. Harry seemingly teleported away before any curse could get anywhere near him. Then Voldemort started to notice a person. He was blurry and out of focus for a few moments but finally he could see him clearly. He looked rather odd but he made sure that he didn't let on the he noticed him.

Voldemort face twisted into an insane smile. "Well then let's see you're so called Soul Reaper stop this." He raised his wand above his head and waved it sharply downwards and concentrated a large amount of power into the spell. A large shock wave emitted around Voldemort and knocked Harry and Ichigo backwards.

Harry couldn't believe what happened for one moment it looked like he and Ichigo had Voldemort beat and now they were both flying through the air. Dam him for being a smart ass and wasting his chance to end this once and for all. Harry slammed onto the ground hard and hit his head. He looked up and saw Voldemort mutter a spell. Harry was expecting a green light but only saw a deep red curse heading towards him.

Voldemort shot a much more powerful version of the cutting curse at Harry. He didn't want to chance the killing curse again in case in backfired like before.

Harry saw the curse and he thought of the prophecy. Perhaps Ichigo wasn't supposed to help him. Harry was supposed to kill Voldemort himself not Ichigo. He thought of Ginny. He would never get to know her now and Voldemort will probably torture and kill her too. Maybe they could have been more then friends. Harry will never know. He has failed everyone; he has failed the entire world to darkness.

Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain, but oddly it never came. Harry opened his eyes and he saw Ichigo in front of him. Ichigo had used his Flash Step to block the curse from hitting Harry.

Harry eyes widened and he said "Why?"

Ichigo smiled faintly and coughed up blood he was faintly cut. He knew he wouldn't survive for much longer. He had a large deep gash along his back. Then only reason he wasn't cut in two was because of his spiritual force. "Harry, I just ask of you one thing."

Harry looked horrified at what Ichigo did. No he couldn't handle another death on his conscious. This was all his fault. Harry listened to what Ichigo wanted to say.

"Please stop Aizen." Ichigo coughed up more blood. "He'll kill my family if you don't stop him. Please my two twin little sisters and my father please just save them."

Harry nodded and said "Yes I promise I'll do anything just don't god dam die!"

Ichigo laughed and said "This may hurt a little." Before Harry could do anything Ichigo lifted his sword and plunged it through Harry's heart. "Goodbye Harry, use my power well."

There was a wave of blue light and Voldemort went flying backwards. He landed hard on his back. He quickly got to his feet and looked over at Harry. Harry had gotten to his feet and was holding a katana. The so called Soul Reaper had disappeared.

Harry thought he was going to die when Ichigo pierced his heart. Harry felt immense power flowing through him. It was different from his magical power. He gripped the sword in his hand. It wasn't black like Ichigo's. It looked like a normal katana. Harry supposed that it was in its normal form and from what he learned from Ichigo is that he needed to become one with his sword in order to ever reach Bankai level. Right now the sword felt odd like it wasn't a part of him. Harry knew he wouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as Ichigo for a while.

"Well then here goes nothing" Harry said. He took his mind off of Ichigo. He couldn't think of him right now. He charged at Voldemort with his sword. Voldemort was momentarily surprised but easily dodged the swing. With a wave of his wand Harry was blasted backwards again. He slammed into the pavement hard and dropped his sword. Harry stared up at Voldemort. He knew this was the end. He raised his wand but it was in vain. Voldemort easily disarmed him.

"This time you lose, Harry Potter." Voldemort said with an evil smile. "You never stood a chance and now you will die and I will plunge this world into eternal darkness."

When all hope seemed lost Harry hear a voice that made his heart soar with new hope. "You will lose Tom." Albus Dumbledore said quite calmly.

Voldemort whirled around and spotted Dumbledore with his wand pointing at him. Voldemort sneered "You actually think that you can defeat me? The most powerful wizard in existence?"

Dumbledore just smiled and said "Defeat you? Perhaps not anymore. As for being the most powerful wizard in existence you are wrong. The most powerful wizard is lying on the ground behind you."

Voldemort just laughed maniacally "Harry Potter more powerful than me? I have defeated him today and after I kill you I will finish him off."

Dumbledore merely chuckled and said "Well then I believe it's time for me to go now. It seems that Harry was safely rescued. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings more Tom instead of bickering with a senile old man." And with that he turned on his heel and Disapparated through Voldemort's dismantled wards.

Voldemort looked behind him and saw that Harry was gone. He cursed himself for being so careless. Voldemort screamed in rage and then fired a powerful Incedio at Harry's house to vent some of his anger and then Disapparated. But the Dursley's were already long gone as they were also rescued by other Order members.

**********

Ginny was close to being hysterical. She was so worried about Harry. Ron and Hermione were holding each other on the couch. She didn't have anyone one to comfort her. Ginny glance out the window and noticed a person Apearating. Then she saw him. Harry was standing next to her father with a cut on the side of his face. Ginny ran outside and said "Harry!" But stopped, she noticed a sword on his hip but paid it no mind. She was crying freely but didn't know if she should hug him.

Harry looked up at who called his name he saw that it was Ginny. She was crying and she hardly ever did that. Harry stepped towards her and hugged her. "It's ok Ginny I'm alright." He could feel her wrap her arms around him and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I was so scared Harry." Ginny said and was about to pull away when she heard Harry was crying. "What's wrong Harry? Are you hurt?"

Harry shook his head and held Ginny tighter "I... I am not injured but.... but my friend was killed saving me. And it's all my fault."

"Oh Harry." Ginny said softly and she walked him towards the house still holding him. Ron and Hermione were standing at the door and just looked at Ginny and nodded. Hermione smiled encouragingly.

The rest of the order members apparated and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went inside. Dumbledore appeared not long after and they all were gathered into the living room. Ginny had taken Harry upstairs to her room. Dumbledore noticed Harry's absence and said "Where did Harry go?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment and said "Ginny brought him upstairs. He seemed to be very distraught over something and Ginny is trying to help him. I would just let them be until they're ready to come and talk about it."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and said "Yes that's alright we got Harry and his relatives out of there safe."

Dumbledore went on to explain what happened. "Well it was fortunate that I didn't have to duel Voldemort. But I do not understand how Harry was able to survive for so long. It took us nearly five minutes to get through Voldemort's wards."

Fred and George looked thoughtful and George said. "Before Harry let us pull him away from the area he said something about a friend and he wouldn't leave before picking up a sword off the ground."

Mr. Weasley nodded and said "Yes he put it in a scabbard on his hip when he got to me. He looked like...like after the Triwizard Tournament and the battle at the Ministry, like he just seen someone die."

Dumbledore nodded gravely and said "Well then. I think its best we wait until Harry is ready to tell us what happened. I better be off now. Please inform me when he is ready to speak about what happened. I have to go to head quarters to deal with Harry's relatives."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said.

Dumbledore nodded and walked outside and after he left the wards boundaries he Disapparated.

Ginny opened the door to her room. She couldn't believe that she was brining Harry to her room. She brought him to her bed and they sat down. "Harry do you want to talk about it?"

Harry looked up at Ginny. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. They were full of concern about him and he wanted that look to be gone. Harry nodded and told her everything. From the moment he met Ichigo to what he said to Harry with his final breath. He had started crying again. He didn't know why it was so easy to tell Ginny everything. It just felt right. Harry was exhausted from the fight and he lied down on the bed.

Ginny held him during his explanation and she couldn't believe what he told her but she knew it to be true. Then she blushed when Harry lay down on her bed. She stood up to leave him sleep but Harry stopped her.

"Please stay with me Ginny... Please." Harry said almost begging. "I just don't want to be alone. Just till I fall asleep."

"Ok Harry." Ginny whispered and lay down next to Harry.

Harry muttered "Thank you." before falling asleep.

Ginny was torn about staying and leaving. She knew that if her parents found them like this she would be in big trouble. But she didn't want to wake him by removing his arm around her. Oh the hell with it she thought. It's not like they did anything. She blushed at the thought. So she snuggled closer to Harry and fell asleep.

Mrs. Weasley was worried about how Harry was and she knocked on Ginny`s bedroom door but she didn't answer so she opened the door slowly. Mrs. Weasley looked across the room and saw her daughter and Harry holding each other sleeping peacefully.

Mrs. Weasley smiled; she knew that Ginny liked Harry a lot. Then as she was about to leave she heard a voice behind her. "What do they think they're doing? There sleeping in the same bed." Mr. Weasley said a little angrily. This was his only daughter, his innocent little daughter.

Mrs. Weasley glared at him and he instantly paled. "It's not like they had sex Arthur. There still fully clothed."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak again but another death stare from Mrs. Weasley shut him up fast. "Urm... Ok. He said feebly and left heading back down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to Harry and Ginny and couldn't help but smile again. They looked so cute together. Before she left she conjured a blanket and draped it over them.

***********

Voldemort was sitting in his study where he researched various dark arts and enchantments. He was very angry. He was so close to killing Potter but he failed yet again. He tortured a few of his less powerful servants to vent some anger but it wasn't enough. He hated Potter, he hated that he was thwarted by him time and time again. He tried pushing out through there connection and he smiled evilly when he could feel the connection to Harry's scar. He concentrated and he willed as much pain as he could muster through the connection to cause Harry as much pain as possible. He wouldn't dare try to possess Harry again but he can always try and kill him with pain.

Miles away at the Burrow Harry woke with a jolt clutching his scar and screaming in agony. Ginny woke up startled out of her comfortable sleep by Harry's horrible scream. She just watched completely stunned as he almost clawed at his burning red scar. Ginny threw her arms around him and held him towards her tightly. He still shook violently and she held tighter. She was crying now. She was so afraid that Voldemort was trying to posses him like he did at the Ministry.

Ginny held him tighter from behind and she whispered words of comfort into his ear. "Harry you're going to be alright. I'm here for you Harry." She wept harder, her tears running down her face and landing on Harry's neck.

Harry was in agony. He wanted to die just to end the horrible pain he was in. Harry couldn't take it anymore he wondered if it would be best to just die. All his nightmares would be over. He could leave all his problems behind he could finally be free of his unfair destiny. Harry closed his eyes in defeat. He was done fighting. He was done fighting for his life that was mostly hell from the day he was born.

Harry stopped shaking. Ginny sighed in relief. Voldemort's attack was finally over. Then she started panicking again when she felt Harry's heart beat weaken. Ginny paled. Was he giving up? Ginny turned Harry over on his back and felt his heart beat again. "No Harry, please don't give up!" She said desperately. She was crying very hard now. She hugged him and said. "Please don't go Harry please. I need you Harry. Please don't give up."

Harry faintly heard someone calling his name, telling him not to give up. He wondered, why not? He had nothing to live for. Sirius was dead, Ichigo died because he existed. Ichigo would still be alive if he was dead.

Ginny sobbed into Harry's shoulder. He just couldn't give up and leave her all alone like this. "Harry please, fight him. Fight him Harry please. I can't lose you Harry... Don't leave me alone."

Harry heard faintly someone calling out to him and telling him not to give up. He wondered vaguely who it was. He concentrated a little more on the voice and he recognized it to be Ginny's. Harry finally understood what she was saying. No, he couldn't give up; there were still people that care about him. He thought of Ron and Hermione. He then thought of Ginny, a person that he was feeling more and more strongly for. His eyes shot open and he saw Ginny pretty much on top of him crying uncontrollably. Harry smiled at her. "Voldemort, I will not let you win. Get the hell out of my mind!" and with that he felt Voldemort forcefully thrown from the link in his scar. He knew that he had a reason for living now.

Ginny stopped crying and was looking at Harry nervously. Harry smiled up at her and he looked into her brown eyes. "Thank you Ginny."

Ginny smiled and said "Are you ok Harry?"

Harry just smiled again and said "I'm fine Ginny; Voldemort won't try that again for awhile."

Ginny still looked a little concerned and said "Well I'm glad that you're ok Harry."

Harry looked at the position and the blanket wrapped around them and decided to make her blush. He loved how she looked when she blushed. He smiled and said "Hey Gin, I wonder what your parents would say if they walked in on us." Harry grinned when Ginny turned red as she stammered over her words.

"I.... Um...well." Then she grinned catching Harry by surprise and said "Well I guess they would think we were having sex wouldn't you agree?"

Now Harry was the one that turned beat red and said "Ginny! I...urm... gah."

Ginny giggled and said "You're cute when you blush, Harry." And she got off him and got to her feet.

Harry went more red and grumbled "I'll get you back for that one Gin."

Ginny tiled her head to the side and said "Gin?"

Harry just shrugged as he got off the bed and said "I don't know, just wanted too. Would you rather I call you Ginny?" Then he grinned "Or Ginevra."

Ginny eyes flashed with anger with him calling her Ginevra. "Call me Ginevra again Potter and you'll find out what it's like to have bat bogeys all over your face!"

Harry tiled his head to the side like Ginny did and said "You're cute when you're angry as well."

Ginny blushed again. "Gah... Harry, stop with the _cute _stuff."

Harry just grinned and said "We'll see."

Ginny took his hand in hers and said "Everyone is probably waiting downstairs for you to explain what happened."

Harry's smile faded and he just looked over to the sword sheathed propped against the wall. He thought of Ichigo and the features of his face hardened. He walked over to the sword. He picked it up and he attached it to his hip.

"I swear I'll carry out your wish, Ichigo." Harry said almost in a whisper. Harry gripped the handle of the sword and he could fell it calling out to him. Harry let go of it and nodded to Ginny. "Well let's go explain to them what happened."

Ginny nodded and opened her bedroom door. Harry paused for a moment and said "Why didn't anyone else hear me screaming when Voldemort attacked me?"

Ginny looked a little uncomfortable and said "Because there's a silencing spell my room it only allows outside sounds in."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment and said "Why would you need a silencing spell in the first place? I mean Ron doesn't even have one on his room and his snores can wake the dead." Harry laughed.

Ginny looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. They showed that he was concerned for her. Ginny sighed and said "Because I still have horrible nightmares about my first year and I usually wake up screaming." Now she was shaking and tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Harry impulsively hugged her and said "It's alright Ginny. I'm here for you; I won't let Voldemort ever hurt you again."

Ginny cried into Harry's shoulder and she held on to him as she remembered the horrors of her first year at Hogwarts. "It was so horrible Harry. Voldemort evilly manipulated me and made me see so many horrible things that he had done."

Harry held her tighter and said "It's ok Ginny. I'll never let him touch you again. He put you through hell and I understand how it must have been like. I've been touched by Voldemort's evil as well and I know how horrible it was. I'll always be here for you."

Ginny nodded and finally got her tears under control. She sniffled a bit and pulled away from Harry and said. "Thank you Harry."

They herald Hermione outside the door asking if Harry was ok. Harry walked over to the door and opened it and said. "I'm fine we'll be down to explain everything in a minute." He turned back to Ginny and smiled at her "Everything will be fine now ok, let's head downstairs to explain everything."

Ginny nodded and they left the room and headed down the stairs to the living room where everyone was gathered.

When Mrs. Weasley saw them enter she smiled and said "Have a good nap Harry?"

Ginny went crimson and said "You saw us?" in a squeaky voice.

Mr. Weasley nodded and said "Yes we did we were concerned about how Harry was doing."

Harry thought it was about time he spoke up. He was very nervous about being found sleeping beside Ginny, holding her and in her bed no less. "I know that it was inappropriate but I just really needed someone that understood what I was going through to be there for me." He looked at Ginny and smiled at her. "Ginny is the only person that knows how horrifying it is to have someone as evil as Voldemort inside their head." Harry sighed softly. "She has helped me far more that you know."

Ginny smiled softly back at him and said "I'm glad I was able to help."

Mrs. Weasley was almost in tears and smiled at Harry and her daughter. "I'm glad that Ginny was able to help you. I better contact Dumbledore; he said he wanted to be here when you explained what happened." She took out her order galleon and waved her wand over muttering a spell. It glowed red and she put it back in her robes. "Dumbledore should be here shortly. We should all get comfortable."

Harry and Ginny sat next to each other on the couch. Hermione went over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek as she sat next to him. Harry noticed this and smiled and said "Finally, I was wondering when those two would just kiss and stop arguing all the time."

Hermione blushed but had a perfect retort ready for this. "Well all that's left is for you to realize that you madly in love with Ginny and kiss her."

Ginny eyes went wide at what Hermione said and she went redder than her hair if that was possible and said "Hermione!"

Harry went crimson as well and glanced at Ginny. She was redder that her hair. He just loved how she looked when she blushed. She thought about what Hermione said for a moment. He knew that he had more than friend feelings for Ginny now. Was it love? He didn't know. He had never really loved another person in that way before. Harry was shook from his brief thoughts with the arrival of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spotted Harry and smiled. "I trust your feeling better, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said "All thanks to Ginny here."

Ginny smiled and Dumbledore continued. "Well then I believe we are all wondering what happened earlier today."

Harry sighed and said "Is going to be very complicated to please leave your questions until after I'm finished."

Dumbledore nodded and said "Of course harry."

So Harry took a deep breath and started to recount what happened from his walk in the park to Ichigo's appearance to when Voldemort started to break down the wards. He stopped at this point and took a couple of calming breaths he didn't want to think about how Ichigo died again. He felt a soft warm hand take is and he looked at Ginny beside him. She smiled at him and nodded. Harry smiled back at her and squeezed he hand gently. He turned back to Dumbledore and told him what happened to Ichigo and how he had saved him and transferred his power into him.

Harry was holding back tears and he felt Ginny squeeze his hand tighter. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and said "Well this is very surprising information to say the least. I believe that that best we can do at this time is let you figure out this Soul Reaper power that you have. From what you told me, it seems to be very powerful."

Harry nodded and said "I will find a way to get to wherever Aizen is and stop him. I will carry out Ichigo's final wish. I owe him at least that much."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly and said "I wonder why we wizards never detected these Soul Reapers before or saw the Hollow that they fight. I will try to locate the Kurosaki family to bring them to Hogwarts to keep them safe. I have no doubt that Voldemort will search how to obtain the unique power that Soul Reapers possess and I hate to think what he'll do to them if he finds them." Dumbledore got to his feet and said "I am sorry that my protection was not strong enough to keep Voldemort away from you. I will be putting this house under the protection of the Fidelus Charm tonight. Arthur would you be the Secret Keeper?"

"Of course Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said.

Dumbledore nodded at him and left the house and headed back to Head Quarters.

Just then Harry's stomach grumbled and he chuckled "Did we miss breakfast?"

Ginny looked over at her mum. She was starving as well and she blushed when her stomach rumbled like Harry's did. Mrs. Weasley laughed and said "You two slept in pretty late it's almost lunch time.

Harry winced and said "Well I was interrupted halfway through it when Voldemort attacked me through my scar."

Mrs. Wesley went pale and said "Oh no, are you ok Harry dear?"

Ginny was still holding Harry's hand and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. Harry smiled and said "If it wasn't for Gin here I might not have made it."

Hermione gasped. "What do you mean, might not have made it?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and said "Harry means that Voldemort almost succeeded in killing him."

Hermione was shocked then she realized something "Why didn't we hear Harry screaming during the attack?"

Ginny looked uncomfortable and glanced at Harry. Harry took the hint and said "She's been having nightmares about the Chamber of Secrets so she put up a silencing charm around her room so she wouldn't wake everyone up when she woke up screaming."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and said "Ginny dear you were having nightmares about your first year and you didn't want us to comfort you?"

Ginny sighed and said "I'm sorry, it's just… you all really couldn't have helped. You don't know what I went through…"

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and smiled. "Well I guess I have you to thank for helping her with this then."

Harry smiled back and said "Well I'm the only one here that has been touched by Voldemort's evil like Ginny and I'm glad to be able to help her with her nightmares… and she does the same to help me." He said softly.

Hermione smiled at Harry and Ginny. They were getting closer and closer to each other. She knew that it was only a matter of time until they were together. "Well I guess it's about time for lunch right?"

Ron always never one to miss a meal said "Yeah let's go guys, I'm starving as well.

A/N: Please review. Next chapter will be more on how Ichigo's disappearance affected Soul Society and his friends. Also Harry will be beginning to learn about his new powers. I will be updating about once a week depending on what I have written.


	3. Chapter 3

In Karakura Town Renji and Rukia were in a meeting with Kisuke Urahara. Rukia sighed and said. "Any new information where the portal could have taken Ichigo?"

Urahara sighed and shook his head. "No, After Ichigo successfully defeated Ulquiorra and saved Orihime he came here and fought Aizen head on. Aizen cut a portal in reality and threw Ichigo into it. It seems that it transported him away from here but I don't know where. I don't think it killed him but as soon as Aizen did it he said _"Everything has been set in motion. I will become ruler over all four worlds." _Then he retreated with his Arrancar back to Hueco Mundo."

Renji looked at Urahara and said "Four worlds? I know of the real world, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo but what is the forth?"

Urahara looked at Renji and said "I wish I knew. I have my suspicions but I will do some research on it."

Rukia nodded solemnly. "I guess all we can do is wait then." Where are you Ichigo?

****************

Meanwhile back in Europe Harry decided to try to learn more about his new powers. Harry went upstairs to Ginny's room. He didn't know why but her small room made him feel more relaxed. Harry sat down cross legged on her bed and pulled the sword from the scabbard. Harry held it across his legs and he closed his eyes. He began to search for the Soul Reaper power hat he got from Ichigo. He found it easily enough. He could feel the pressure of it. He wondered about his sword. Ichigo said that he needed to become one with his sword. After several minutes of concentrating on the spiritual force within him Harry felt a rush of energy go through him.

Harry concentrated some more and he heard a voice in his head. "This is most unexpected."

Harry was startled by the voce and almost fell off the bed. Harry closed his eyes again and attempted to speak in his head. "My name is Harry Potter; I assume you're the soul of my sword."

"Yes I am but there is a problem." The voice said.

"A problem?" Harry asked.

"Yes there is." The voice said. "The soul of a Soul Reaper's Zanpaktou are all unique. They are made up from the person's personality and life experiences. But in his case you have somehow taken on Ichigo's Zanpaktou sprit."

"It that bad?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Not necessarily, I have all of Ichigo's memories and you can learn a great deal about the Soul Reapers and the Soul Society." The mysterious voice said.

Harry looked hopeful for a moment and said "That would help me greatly to understand this power. Just don't she me any of Ichigo's personal memories. If you get my meaning."

"Very well but perhaps tomorrow will be a better time to show you the memories. I sense that you have a few questions." The voice said.

"What is your name? Do you have one?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do but you are not ready to learn my name yet." The voice said.

Harry was a little nervous about his next question. "Are you… Are you able to see all of my memories, and are seeing the things that I do?"

"No, only the ones you want me to see. Like if you went to the bathroom I would automatically sense that you do not want to be watched using the loo so I won't be able too."

Harry nodded at that it makes sense. "Since you're technically the sword, if an enemy took that sword would they be able to hurt me? Or anyone else that I don't want you to hurt?"

"No I will only harm the ones you deem me to hurt. If someone tries to attack someone that you don't want harmed than they will be in for a surprise." The voice said.

Harry looked happy at that but then he said "What if I'm being controlled to attack someone with you?"

"I assume your referring to the Imperious curse?" the voice asked. Harry nodded and the voice continued. "That curse enslaves the brain so they would have full use of all my power along with your powers but I'm not one to be easily controlled by such magic and I believe that you can already shake the curse off quite easily."

Harry nodded in satisfaction. Then he heard the door being opened and he looked up and saw that it was Ginny standing in her doorway looking a little surprised to see Harry sitting on her bed.

Harry looked at her and smiled. He lay back on the bed and said "Hey Ginny, I was wondering if I could sleep in here from now on. This room is so relaxing." He ginned when Ginny went red at his comment.

Ginny laughed and said "Not that I would mind but mum would kill you and dad would feed your remains to the gnomes."

Harry looked at her suspiciously and asked "You wouldn't mind? Its not that they could hear me if I was in here."

Ginny went red again and stammered over her words. "Harry…I…" the stopped short when Harry started laughing hysterically at her discomfort.

Ginny closed the door and then walked slowly towards Harry. "Fine then, don't leave."

Harry shook his head and grinned at Ginny. "Great, glad we got that settled." Harry was finding this argument quiet amusing and he didn't know why, but it was so easy to talk to Ginny. And make her blush and get angry.

Ginny just looked at Harry and said "You can go tell mum that were sleeping in the same bed then."

Harry quickly stopped laughing and said "I urm.. Hmm I wonder f I could get away with?" He asked. Then he looked up at Ginny's expression of disbelief. "Maybe not."

"You're welcome to try though." Ginny said. "But prepare to be given the _talk_." Ginny grinned when Harry went red.

"Ginny!...I…Gah." Harry looked up at her and said "Fine you win."

Ginny grinned and said "Of course I do."

Harry got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at his sword and said "Ginny I have something I need to talk to you about."

Ginny walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. "What is it?"

Harry looked at her. He stared into her brown eyes and said "This sword is like a person. It has its own spirit and can talk. It knows a great deal about Ichigo's life and he wants to show it to me."

Ginny was mildly shocked that the sword has a spirit in it. She was really scared that it was like the Riddle Diary. She looked at Harry in concern and said "It isn't anything like… Like Tom Riddles diary right?"

Harry looked at her worried face. She was really afraid of items with souls in them. Who could blame her? "No Ginny is nothing like Tom Riddle's Diary."

Ginny sighed in relief and Harry explained when he learned already. Harry then looked at her a little nervously and asked. "Will you be with me tomorrow when he shows me everything? I… I don't want to be alone when he shows me Ichigo's memories…."

Ginny smiled at him and said "Yes Harry, I'll be there, I know how hard it will be to go through Ichigo's memories."

Harry smiled back at her and said "Thank you Gin." Then they both looked at the door as it opened and Hermione walked in.

Hermione stepped in the room but stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry and Ginny sitting next to each other. She smiled at them and said "Am I interrupting something?"

Harry went red. "Ur… No... We weren't doing anything." He said lamely.

Ginny just grinned and said "You're cute when you blush Harry."

Harry looked over at Ginny sharply with a retort ready but it died in his throat. "Well I guess I deserve that one." He grinned.

Ginny smiled and got to her feet. She went over to her desk and took out a piece of parchment from the drawer and said "I'm heading downstairs to see if the post has arrived yet. I have a subscription of the Quibbler. It's quite funny." And she left the room and headed downstairs.

Hermione looked at Harry said "I see that your spending a lot of time with a certain female red head."

Harry went red again and said "Were just friends Hermione. I mean I know that she likes me and wants to more than just friends. I don't know if I feel the same way yet. I have a lot of mixed up feelings right now."

Hermione nodded and said "Well then get a move on sorting out you feelings. Ginny's been waiting for five years."

Harry looked at the floor and said "I've only been really open to her for less than twenty four hours and we have already become close friends. It's a bit scary if you ask me."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I don't think so, you and Ginny has been through some horrible things and can relate to one another." Then she grinned and said "Plus you already slept with her."

Harry looked sharply up at Hermione redder than ever. "Hermione! We didn't have… Gah."

Hermione was laughing like mad and when she finally calmed down she said "I know you didn't do that."

Harry to his feet and said "Well I guess I can't deny that I like her too but we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Hermione nodded and said "Well I vote you go find Ginny and kiss her now. Like do it when she least expects it. Really freak her out." She laughed.

Harry blushed a little again but looked thoughtful. "Eh..Why not?"

Hermione almost fell down she was shocked that Harry actually agreed. "You're kidding!" When Harry's expression didn't change she added. "Right Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Well, this talk have gotten me thinking about Ginny a lot more that I expected. I am going to go surprise the living daylights out of her." He grinned.

Hermione smiled and said "Tell me all about it later then."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room to search for Ginny. He went downstairs and looked in the living room. She wasn't there so he went in the kitchen. He spotted her sitting at the table looking at a piece of parchment. She was smiling while she read. Harry edged closer behind her and said "What are you reading Ginevra?"

Ginny smile vanished as she clutched Harry's letter to her chest and blushed. "Nothing, Harry." Then she realized that he called her Ginevra. "And don't call me Ginevra!" She said angrily and she stood up and spun around. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw that Harry was standing very close to her.

Harry smiled at her "Surprised? Well I'm about to do much more." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Ginny's mind wet blank for a moment. She was so surprised she almost fell over but Harry had his arms around her. She finally came out of her shock and kissed him back. She felt his lips moving against her and she was in heaven. She waited so long for this moment. She was finally kissing the boy she loved and she would never forget it.

Harry felt her soft lips on his and he thought he made a big mistake when she didn't respond. But his fears went unfound as she kissed him back fiercely. Harry finally realized what he was missing for the last few years. He broke the kiss and looked into her brown eyes. They were filled with wonderment and love for him. He smiled at her and said "I realized that was unexpected to say the least but I just realized that I like you beyond friendship."

Ginny opened and closed her mouth repeatedly seemingly lost the ability to speak. She finally smiled and said "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me. It was better than I ever imagined it would be."

Harry smiled and said "I'm glad you liked it." Then he put his arms around her and hugged her close. "You can thank Hermione for pointing out how thick I was being."

Ginny smiled and giggled. "So it was Hermione's idea for you to randomly kiss me?"

Harry laughed and said "Actually she meant it as a joke she really didn't think I would do it."

Ginny and Harry broke apart and they sat down next to each other at the table. Harry looked at the slightly rumpled letter in Ginny's hand and asked "Letter from a friend from school?"

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled she put the letter on the table and said "Actually it's from a boy that just told me that he likes me a lot."

Harry looked at the letter and saw that it was the letter that he wrote to Ginny. "Green as a fresh pickled toad….?" He grinned at Ginny, who went beat red.

Ginny blushed and then she looked scathingly at Harry and said "I was only eleven when I wrote that!"

Harry threw his hands up in defeat "Ok! Ok! Don't hurt me! I give up you win."

Ginny smirked and said "Of course I win."

Harry got up and said "Well I'm off to find your mum."

Ginny looked up at Harry and asked "'Why?"

Harry grinned at Ginny and said "To ask permission to sleep in your bed of course."

Ginny fell off her seat in shock. She got to her feet quickly and said "Are you crazy?"

Harry just laughed and said "I was kidding Gin."

Ginny breathed in relief "Good, she would kill you."

Harry smiled and said "Yeah that's why I'm just going to sleep in there without telling her."

Ginny almost fell over again and said "Harry!"

Harry now was laughing hysterically. When he got control of himself he heard Ron and Hermione walking and talking about their OWL's. He quickly whispered to Ginny.

Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen and they sat down at the table they noticed Harry and Ginny sitting across from each other. "So what are you guys up too?" Hermione asked.

"Just talking about OWLs and stuff" replied Harry.

Hermione sat next to Harry and Ron sat across from Hermione. Hermione was wondering if Harry kissed Ginny yet. From the looks of it he hadn't. "Well I'm hoping I didn't do too badly on my OWLs." Ron scoffed. When Hermione glared at him he explained.

"Come on Hermione we all know that you're going to be top in the year as usual." Ron said in an offhand manner. And when Hermione glared at him he said quickly "Smartest witch in the world, going to become Minister of Magic and have many magically powerful children."

Hermione grinned at him sweetly and said "I can do the first two by myself I need you for the third Ron."

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed and Harry and Ginny roared with laughter.

Ginny then got up and said "I'm getting some pumpkin juice, anyone want some?"

"I would like some, thank you." Harry said. Ron and Hermione said yes as well. Ginny went and got the pumpkin juice and set the tray of four glasses filled with juice on the table. Ginny then sat down next to Harry.

Harry took a glass of juice and drank some and started talking about the Defense OWL.

Ron took a glass of the juice as well and the moment he started drinking Harry and Ginny grinned and kissed. Ron eyes went wide when he noticed Harry kiss his little sister. He dropped his glass and spewed the juice in his mouth across the table. And unfortunately for Ron, Hermione was sitting across from him. She got covered in juice.

Harry and Ginny fell of their chairs roaring with laughter. Hermione looked dumbstruck. She realized what was going on and said "Well I guess you kissed her already."

Harry got control of himself and he nodded "Best moment in my life, completely freaked her out."

Ginny laughed again and said "Feel free to freak me out anytime."

Hermione smiled but then frowned "So who's idea was it to make Ron spew juice at me?"

Ginny looked at Harry and grinned "Better run Harry."

Harry looked at Hermione's angry face and in a small voice "Sorry?" But it was no use he got up and ran with a red faced Hermione chasing after him.

Ginny laughed again and looked over at Ron. She was surprised to see him smiling. She thought that he would be mad at her.

"Well I'm happy for you Ginny. I know Harry will treat you fine but if it was anyone else…" Ron said leaving the threat hanging.

Ginny smiled and said "Thank you for understanding Ron."

Harry then came back into the kitchen rubbing his head and grumbling. Hermione came in after him looking triumphant. Ginny laughed and said "Gave him a good smack Hermione?"

Hermione grinned and said "Not me, I threw a gnome at him and it kicked him."

Ron laughed and said "Good surprise Harry."

Hermione glared at him and said "Ron!"

Ron started laughing again and said "Next time let's soak her to the bone."

Hermione scoffed. "Gah, your impossible!"

Harry and Ginny were laughing hysterically when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen so see what all the commotion was about. Mrs. Weasley smiled at everyone and said "What all this ruckus about?"

Ginny looked over at her mum and said "Oh nothing really, just played a prank on my dear brother. And got Hermione at the same time."

Ron laughed and said "Well you and Harry kissing really shocked us."

Mrs. Weasley looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny and said "Kissing?"

Ginny grinned and said "Me and Harry are together now." She put her arms around Harry and then looked nervously over at her dad.

Mr. Weasley looked a little troubled at first but then smiled. "Well I guess you can't be a little girl your whole life regardless of how I feel…. But hurt her Harry and I will kill you..."

Harry gulped and said "Yeah you along with six brothers. I would be seven times dead."

Hermione laughed at that and said "Well you better not hurt Ginny then and you will be fine."

"Well that's never going to happen; I won't let anyone ever hurt her." Harry said seriously.

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly and said "I know you won't hurt me."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said "Well why don't you all head outside and play some Quidditch or go swimming, there's a great water hole close to the woods that Arthur just finished making."

Ginny smiled "I'm up for swimming, who else?" Harry, Ron and Hermione agreed and they all went upstairs to get changed into their swim suits.

Harry and Ron changed into their swimming trunks and made their way down to the edge of the woods. They easily found the swimming hole. It was quite large and looked very good with the trees semi surrounding it.

Harry went up to the edge of the water and laid his sword on the ground. He won't go anywhere without it. He then stepped into the water. It wasn't too cold, more refreshing. He stepped back out and turned around and his breath hitched. Hermione and Ginny were walking towards the swimming hole. They were both wearing two piece swim suits. Hermione was wearing a light blue one, and Ginny was wearing a red one with pink trim.

Harry glanced at Ron and he was staring open mouthed at Hermione. Well Hermione was always very modest of what she wore.

Ron finally shut his mouth when Hermione and Ginny reached them and he looked at Harry. He saw that Harry was staring at his sister. "Stop ogling my sister you prat."

Harry grinned and said "Why not? She's beautiful and I'll ogle her all I want."

Ginny blushed and said "Thank you, Harry."

Ron sighed and looked at Hermione again. He gulped and said "You look… Amazing Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him and said "Good, otherwise I would have smacked you silly." Then she leaned in a kissed him softly.

Harry laughed and said "Those two never change."

Ginny grinned. "That's for sure." Then she walked up to Harry. "Let's go have some fun."

Harry smiled and nodded. All four of them went into the swimming hole and soon they were splashing about and have a great time. Harry would often get splashed heavily by Ron whenever he was caught looking at Ginny. Ginny just smiled at Harry and threw a glare at Ron who winced.

Harry was swimming around lazily when he heard a loud crack from within the tress. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry looked over at the sound sharply. Harry panicked he didn't bring his wand with him and he was pretty certain that the others hadn't either. He looked over at his sword and he held out his hand. He concentrated and willed it to come to him. Harry has only ever done wandless magic once in his life and he hoped it to work now.

The sword lifted off the ground a little shakily but then zoomed towards Harry who caught it and drew the gleaming blade from the scabbard. Harry could feel the spiritual pressure building inside of him. He held the sword in front of him and Ginny, Hermione and Ron got behind him. Harry noticed some shuffling in the woods in front of him and he tensed.

A little white bunny rabbit hopped out from behind some bushes. Harry and the others stared at it dumbly. Harry heard Ginny giggle from behind him. Harry sighed and said "Well I guess a rabbit is better than a dark creature or a Death Eater."

Ginny started laughing and said "Run for your lives! Attack of the killer bunnies!"

Harry glared her "Oh shut up." He pouted. He sheathed the sword and turned to face Ginny.

Ginny laughed harder and put her arms around Harry. "Well I guess I can thank your awesome display of power for saving us."

Harry grinned. 'What? No reward?"

Ginny laughed and said "Would a kiss suffice?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know, I had to use a great deal of my power to protect you." He grinned.

Ginny smiled and kissed him. Harry put his arms around her and he became very aware of Ginny's breasts pushing against his chest. Harry deepened the kiss and then he heard Ron say "Oh get a room."

Ginny just smiled and kissed Harry more fiercely. She was lost in the feel of his hands on her bare back and his soft lips moving on hers. She opened her mouth and she felt Harry do the same. Their tongues touched and she moaned softly. She kissed him deeply and she heard Ron muttering something about kissing in public places.

Ginny and Harry finally broke the kiss and they were both breathing heavily. Ginny was pleasantly flushed and she smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back at her. "That was some reward. I wonder what I'll get if it was a real Death Eater or creature that I stopped."

Ginny laughed. "Well, we'll have to make sure no one's around for that reward."

"Ginny!" Ron said loudly. "Too many bloody details for me to handle."

Hermione laughed and said "Well I'm going to go dry off and relax in the sun."

Harry looked down at Ginny and grinned. "You should get a towel to cover up some… noticeable changes. Ron would probably blow up if he sees you."

Ginny went crimson as she realized what he meant. She noticed that her nipples were hard and pointing at her top. "Ur…um… right." She stammered. She ducked down into the water and made her way past Ron who was completely confused. She got out of the water where Hermione was and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

Ron started after her and then he turned around and noticed that Harry was still standing in the water. "Are you coming Harry?"

"I'll be there in a minute." Harry said.

Ginny giggled and said "Harry has to wait a bit to get himself under control Ron, if you know what I mean."

Harry went crimson like Ginny did. "Ginny! Gah… Ok fine I deserved that but it's not my fault…"

Ron was clueless as ever and he just shook his head and walked out of the water to a laughing Ginny and Hermione.

Harry got himself under control and waded out of the water. He walked up to Ginny and said "That was not funny you know."

Ginny grinned. "Yeah it was. Pay back is fun."

Harry smiled and sat down next to her. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly and then kissed her nose.

Ginny giggled and said "That tickles."

Then they heard a voice that was easily recognizable. "I'm sorry to interrupt your swimming activities but would like to speak to Harry privately for a moment." Albus Dumbledore said.

Harry got to his feet and looked over at Dumbledore with a little bit of shock. He has a knack to show up unexpectedly. He walked over to Dumbledore and said "Hello Professor, you wanted to speak with me?"

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand and Harry suspected that it was a silencing spell for the immediate area. Dumbledore peered at Harry for a moment and said "I suspect that you haven't told anyone else about the prophecy, correct?"

Harry swallowed. His life came crashing down to realization. He almost forgot about the Prophecy. He was have a great time with his friends and Ginny. He looked back at Dumbledore and said "No sir."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said "I think its best that you tell your friends, and of course Miss Weasley as well, the prophecy. They have proven their loyalty many times and it would not be wise for you to carry the burden of the prophecy by yourself"

Harry thought about that for a moment and said "Ok sir, I understand. I'll tell them tonight then."

Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling as always. "Well I suggest you use Miss Weasley's room."

Harry nodded and said "Is that everything sir?"

Dumbledore nodded and said "Have a good day Harry." Then he walked away beyond the wards and Disapparated.

Harry walked back over to his friends and said "I have something to tell you guys tonight. Can you all meet me in Ginny's room after everyone has gone to sleep?"

"Why Ginny's room?" Ron asked.

"Because it's the only one with a silencing spell around it, and what I tell you can't be risked to be overheard" Harry replied seriously.

The three of them nodded and then they heard Mrs. Weasley shouting that dinner was ready. The four of them made their way back to the house and changed back into their normal attire and had a delicious dinner.

Later that night Ron and Harry got up after everyone went to sleep. They walked downstairs to Ginny's room. Harry knocked softly Ginny opened the door. Harry and Ron followed her over to her bed. Harry sat down next to Ginny on the bed and Ron sat on the desk chair. Hermione entered soon after and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Ron and sat in his lap.

Harry took a deep breath and said "Well the reason we're all here is because I have something to tell you. You guys cannot tell anyone else unless we all agree on it including Dumbledore."

Harry continued "I am going to tell you guys the prophecy."

Ginny and Hermione gasped and Ron just looked dumbstruck. Ginny looked at Harry with fear and wonder in her eyes and said "I thought… that it was destroyed."

Harry shook his head and said "That was merely a recording. Professor Dumbledore was there when Professor Trelawney first made the prophecy." Harry took a deep breath and recited the prophecy.

Ginny's couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry was marked by Voldemort as his equal and neither could live while the other survives? And he will have the power he knows not. Ginny put her arms around him and said. "We'll help you no matter what happens."

Harry hugged her and said "Thank you Ginny."

"Yeah were with you Harry." Hermione said and Ron nodded. "Yeah we'll finish off Voldemort together."

Harry looked up sharply at Ron "You said his name, Ron. Good going."

Ron looked surprised at himself and said "Yeah I did. Didn't I? Not as bad as I thought."

The four of them spent the next half hour or so discussing the prophecy and they decided to call it a night.

Hermione got up and pulled Ron with her out the door and Ron saying "Don't do anything funny with my sister Harry" before Hermione tugged him around the corner.

Harry grinned and said "I wonder what he meant by funny?" He looked at Ginny expectantly.

Ginny laughed and said "Don't even think about it. We haven't even been dating two days yet."

Harry laughed and said "I'm a guy it's a genetic problem."

Ginny smiled at him. "Poor Harry."

"So you will be with me tomorrow when the sword spirit shows me Ichigo's memories?" Harry asked solemnly.

Ginny nodded "Of course I will Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "Thank you." He leaned towards her and kissed her. Ginny responded and soon the kiss grew. Harry groaned as his tongue met hers and they were lost in the feelings that were running through their bodies.

Ginny and Harry pulled away from each other and smiled. Harry kissed her softly on the nose and she giggled. Harry got up and said "Good night Ginny."

Ginny smiled at him. "Good night Harry."

Harry left and made his way back upstairs to Ron's room. He was thinking about Ginny and how much he liked her and how their relationship was so rewarding and pleasant. Harry entered Ron's room and saw that he was looking at him with his arms crossed and said "Have a good time with my sister?"

Harry glared at Ron and said "Oh, come off it. I bet you and Hermione had a snog session before you came to go to bed right?"

Ron blushed and said "I umm.. yeah but… Ginny's my little sister that's completely different."

Harry sighed and said "I know you her big brother and you only want to protect her. But she can take care of herself, don't you trust me at all?"

Ron looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Harry. I just don't want her to be rushed into things she not ready for."

Harry looked at Ron incredulously. "We haven't even been dating for two days and you're worried that were having sex?"

"No… I urm… That was phrased wrong I guess." Ron said lamely. "I trust you Harry, take good care of her."

'I will Ron, I will." Harry said and lay down on the camp bed on the floor. He fell asleep thinking about his relationship with Ginny.

A/N: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I decided to make this chapter about twice as long as my other ones and as a result I might take a little longer to update. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

The next morning Harry had a great breakfast and then he and Ginny went up to her room. Ginny closed the door behind her and joined Harry on her bed.

Harry took a deep breath and said "Are you ready Ginny?"

"I'm fine Harry; I'm ready to do this whenever you are." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and laid his sword in his lap. Ginny took his hands in hers and squeezed gently. Harry smiled at her and concentrated his spiritual pressure to contact with his swords sprit. He connected and the voice said "I see that you want to review Ichigo's memories now and I assume you want Miss Weasley to witness them as well?"

"Yes, can you do that?" Harry said a little anxiously.

"Yes I can." The voice said and Harry felt Ginny jump a little and she started shaking. She had obviously heard the voice. Harry saw that she looked terrified. Who could blame her? She had an evil presence invading her mind before and now she could hear another voice other than hers in her head.

Harry hugged her close "Ginny it's alright, he's not evil he won't hurt you he's only trying to help us. He can see in your mind but he cannot see what you don't want him too, he can't see anything personal ok?"

Ginny nodded and calmed down she pulled away from Harry and held his hand in hers and took a deep breath. "You can see in my mind?" she asked the voice.

"Yes I can but do not fear, I see that you have had a terrible presence invading your mind and body before and I assure you that I cannot do the same thing. Harry is my master and if he so pleases he can have me removed but that would make it much harder for you to understand everything I show him." The voice said.

Ginny nodded and said "Is it alright for me to see everything? I mean Harry is your master and I understand that you can show him Ichigo's memories but is it really ok for me to witness them as well?"

"I sense that you have great feelings for my master and he feels the same towards you. He trusts you with this information and I believe that it is the right decision. Also when this is over I will share a mental bond with you. Not like I have with Harry but I will be able to protect your mind." The voice said.

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok I'm ready now."

Harry smiled at her and said "Ok were ready."

"I will be putting you in a calm state of mind because there is so much information to be absorbed. It will still take awhile though. Also it could be damaging to your minds if you re forcibly taken out of the calm state of mind" The voice said.

Harry then felt a weird felling n his head and felt oddly at peace. It was like the Imperious curse but friendlier and it felt safe. He then gasped as he saw movie like images in his head. He could assume Ginny could see them as well because he felt her squeeze his hands harder.

*********

Hermione walked out of Ron's room after getting trounced in a game of chess. She wondered where Harry and Ginny were. She hadn't seen them since breakfast. It's been three hours and that's plenty of time for snogging but they haven't showed up yet. Hermione walked down the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked on the door. When there wasn't any reply she opened it slowly.

She looked across the room and spotted Harry and Ginny sitting on the bed holding hands. But when she called out to them they didn't even twitch. Hermione then noticed that Harry's sword was floating between them and glowing blue. She called out to them again but got no response.

She started to walk towards them but stopped when she herd a voice in her head. "Do not worry about them there fine."

Hermione gasped and looked around her. She couldn't see anyone so she said "Who are you and what are you doing to them, it looks like there being possessed."

"I put them in a trance like state to show them some important information. I am the soul of Harry's sword." The voice said.

Hermione backed out of the room and she felt the presence leave her mind. She ran down the stairs and found Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley Harry's sword has put Harry and Ginny in some kind of trance and they won't answer me. The soul told me that there fine but I don't know what to do."

Mrs. Weasley was shocked at what Hermione said. "That sword has a soul in it? This is just like in Ginny's first year, we have to stop it. I'll contact Dumbledore he'll probably know what to do."

Mrs. Weasley took out her Galleon again and waved her wand over it and it glowed red. Then she and Mr. Weasley hurried up the stairs to Ginny's room. Ron came down the stairs and asked what was going on. He was quickly filled in on the details and they entered Ginny's room and stopped when they saw Harry and Ginny on the bed holding hands in a trance like state.

Mrs. Weasley was torn about what to do. She wanted to go and help her daughter but she didn't know what to do. "Let's just wait for Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

They all just stood around the entrance of the room and finally Dumbledore arrived.

Dumbledore walked up the stairs and was filled in on the situation. He walked into the room and peered at Harry and Ginny. They looked like they were in a trance of some sort and I seems that the sword was doing it. He took a couple of steps forward and he felt a powerful force try to enter his mind. He staggered backwards and was just able to fend off the presence.

Mrs. Weasley and the others gasped when Dumbledore was pushed back and they asked what happened.

Dumbledore took out his wand and said "There is a very powerful presence here that almost invaded my mind. I was able to keep him out with Occlumency."

Hermione gasped and said "Yes that what happened he entered my mind and spoke to me. He told me that Harry and Ginny are fine."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and said "Can you speak to me without entering my mind? Soul of the sword."

Just then there was a slight shimmering in front of them and a middle aged man with long black hair and black robes seemed to appear out of nothing.

The mysterious man bowed slightly to Dumbledore and said "You must be Dumbledore. You must be quite powerful to be able to stop me from entering your mind but I meant you no harm."

Dumbledore regarded this man suspiciously and said "How do you who I am?"

"I know most of what Harry and Ginny know. I cannot see what they want to be kept a secret but anything that they would generally tell others I know." The man replied.

Dumbledore nodded and said "What did you do to them?"

"I have put them in a trance like state to give them a large amount of information about the Soul Society and the Soul Reapers. And of course about Ichigo, my former master. If they are forcibly shook from the trance their memories could be permanently damaged, thus why I am telling you that they will be fine." The man said.

Dumbledore nodded and said "I guess I'll have to take your word for it. I don't suppose you would let me pass any way."

The man considered him for a moment and said "No I would not. I will not allow any harm to come to my master if I can help it. You may be one of the most powerful Wizards in this world and I probably wouldn't be able to defeat you until Harry has learned the skill and knowledge of his new power but for now I still hold the advantage because I know most of what wizards can do and you don't know what I'm capable of."

Dumbledore sighed and stepped back. "You are correct in that regard. I am reassured that there is a powerful presence guarding Harry."

Mrs. Weasley however was not so certain. "Why is Ginny going through this with Harry? She doesn't have any Spiritual power."

The man looked at her and said "Miss Weasley has been touched by a great evil. Her mind, body, and soul was taken possession over by the one you call Voldemort. This evil has scarred her deeply. She was forced to witness many horrible things that Voldemort had done and it very nearly broke her"

Mrs. Weasley gasped and said "She never told us… I mean I knew what happened but she just told us that she was fine"

The man stared at her and said "Of course she told you that she was fine. She knew that you wouldn't understand even if she told you about it. But there is only one other person in this room that had been touched by Voldemort's evil. He has lost his parents, most of his child hood and has had to fight for his life many times. He is able to understand that she is not ok because he isn't ok and they both probably never will be but they help each other deal with the pain."

Mrs. Weasley nodded solemnly and said "Ok then I trust that they will be fine. Are they almost done?"

The man nodded and said "You all should leave. They will want some time alone to properly sort out the information. Then he disappeared. Reluctantly Mrs. Weasley and the others left and closed the door behind them. The sword glowed for a few more moments then stopped. Harry and Ginny opened their eyes.

Harry sighed solemnly and said "Ichigo was a great person; He risked his life countless times to save his friends." His eyes were tearing up now. "Now his two sisters and father are probably wondering what has happened to him." Harry began to cry. "Why did he sacrifice himself to save me? Someone he just met?" Dammit!"

Ginny just hugged him and said "Let it all out Harry, its ok to cry, let it out."

Harry buried his face in her shoulder and wept for a friend that was remarkably selfless and shown great courage in the face of overwhelming odds. He was very grateful for Ginny's support. He needed someone to put him back together at time like these. Harry hugged Ginny tighter. "I don't know what I'd do without you Gin."

"And you won't find out what you would do because I'm not going anywhere." She said softly.

Harry smiled. "Thank you Ginny." He whispered.

Ginny and Harry broke apart and Harry kissed her softly. He put as much feeling into the kiss as he could. He didn't kiss her in lust. He kissed her and poured his heart into it.

Ginny kissed him softly back and she knew what he needed. She kissed him with all the emotion she had and when they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

Harry then leaned in and kissed the top of her nose and she giggled. "I understand so much more about Ichigo's world now and what I have to do to train."

Ginny nodded and said "And I'll help you as much as I can."

Harry smiled and said "From what the sword spirit is telling me, Hermione walked in on us during the trance and she was worried about us and eventually your mum, dad, Ron and Dumbledore showed up in here."

Ginny looked a little worried and said "What happened?"

"The sword spirit took his physical form and explained to them what was going on and how we were drawn together because we can relate and understand each other's past tragedies." Harry said with a sigh.

"Well you are the only one that can truly understand what I went through and it has already helped me immensely as I know that I can count on you to help me when I have nightmares or when the memories are brought up." Ginny said softly.

Harry got to his feet and took her hands in his. "I'll always be there for you Gin. And I know that you'll be there for me. Now let's go downstairs and try to explain some of what happened to everyone."

Together hand in hand they headed down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting for them. Everyone looked up at them and they walked over to the couch and sat down next to each other.

Harry took a deep breath and said "I know that we have worried everyone but I had to learn more about the Soul Society and my new powers. I wanted Ginny to be with me when I went through Ichigo's memories because I knew that it was going to be very emotional."

Dumbledore nodded and sad "I understand Harry. I trust that you now know what you must do to train and discover your new powers?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and said "Yes and if you wouldn't mind I would like to train with you Professor."

Dumbledore looked at Harry carefully for a moment and said "I suspect that the soul of your sword wants to learn about more powerful magic that I wield and how to best defend against it to make sure that you would be on par with Voldemort."

Harry nodded. "Yes and you're the only one here beside Ginny that is able to keep information from our enemies."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her Daughter and said "She is able to use Occlumency at that level already?"

Ginny shook her had and said "Since Harry trusts me with the knowledge of Ichigo's memories. Harry's Zanpaktou sprit told me that he shares a mental bond with me like Harry's but not as powerful. He is able to protect my mind from pretty much any force. I doubt Professor Dumbledore could get in."

Mr. Weasley looked at his daughter carefully and said "How can you trust this spirit to be able to get inside you mind? Forgive me but the last time that happened it was horrible for you."

Ginny looked at her father and said "The spirit of a Zanpaktou is made up of the personality and life experiences of the Soul Reaper. Harry and I witnessed Ichigo's memories and experiences from the spirit because it was made up from Ichigo's memories and experiences in the first place. And from what I saw Ichigo was a great person. He risked his life many times to protect his friends and do what was right and never gave up no matter what he was up against."

Harry smiled at her and said "Yes he was a great person and I will continue to use this power for those same reasons."

Dumbledore smiled at them with his eyes twinkling and said "Very well Harry. Let us work out a time and place for us to begin training."

Harry thought for a moment. "I think the best place would be the Room of Requirement because of its location and its resources."

Dumbledore nodded and said "That would be fine. The castle is not warded against you and Miss Weasley but I do not know what will happen with the spirit though."

Harry shrugged. "We'll just have to find out when we go there. Now I know that you're very busy with running the school and the Order so I think two or three times a week would be fine?"

Dumbledore nodded and said "Yes that is workable. I have some time this evening if you and Ginny would like to start."

Harry looked at Ginny and she said "It's fine with me."

Harry smiled at her and said "Ok tonight after dinner it is."

Dumbledore got to his feet and said "We'll then I must be off I'll be back to side along Apparate you both to Hogwarts after dinner.

Harry nodded and said "We'll be ready."

Dumbledore then left the Burrow and after he past the boundaries of the wards he Disapparated.

After a little more discussion about Harry's Sword Spirit they had lunch and Harry, Ron, Ginny went outside to the orchard to fly and toss the homemade quaffle around. While Hermione read a new book that she got from her parents.

After dinner Harry and Ginny sat on the couch and waited for Dumbledore to arrive. Dumbledore arrived shortly after and Harry and Ginny walked outside beyond the boundaries of the wards. They each held on to one of Dumbledore's arm and then the three of them Disapparated on the spot.

It was a very weird feeling to Apparate Harry thought as he looked around at his surroundings a little dazed. He saw that they were in a small clearing the appeared to be the Forbidden Forest. Ginny didn't look any different and he suspected that she had probably have already side along Apparated before.

Dumbledore smiled at them and said "Good that went well, now let us be off to the castle."

Harry and Ginny nodded and followed behind Dumbledore who was waving his wand and muttering incantations as he walked. Harry supposed that he was checking the wards around the castle. After a few minutes of walking they walked out of the forest and into the Hogwarts grounds. They made their way across the grounds and Dumbledore waved his wand at the large oak front doors and they unlocked and creaked open.

The three of them entered the castle and they made their way to the seventh floor corridor. Harry walked past the portion of wall and he thought about a place where he could train. After three passes the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. Harry opened the door and stepped inside. The room was huge, about the size of the Great Hall or bigger. It was barren like a desert and had rock formations coming out of the ground.

Dumbledore and Ginny stepped in after him and Dumbledore looked at Harry quizzically and said "I was expecting a training room of some sort."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "From what Ginny and I witnessed I will eventually gain incredible amounts of speed and strength. So much strength in fact, to be able to make a small crater in the ground with a swing of my sword."

Dumbledore looked a Harry in surprise and said "Well then I won't be much use as a sparring partner as far as it goes with your sword fighting abilities."

"You won't have to help with that. The soul of my sword will train me to use my Soul Reaper Powers and you can help me to learn more advanced magic and come up with good ways to combine the two." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and said "That is reasonable. I am wondering if I have any spiritual power that is hidden within me. I know that I am very powerful magically but I am curious about this spiritual power. Maybe Miss Weasley as well."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and said "The sword spirit said that all magical Wizards and Witches have spiritual power like a Soul Reaper. The magic that Wizards and Witches use is the small amount of spiritual pressure that leaks out. There is a sort of blockage that holds back the potential of the spiritual pressure that you can draw from for your magic."

Dumbledore was shocked at that information. "If one were to break that blockage, would they be able to attain Soul Reaper abilities or use stronger magic?"

Harry concentrated and talked to the sword sprit again and said "The spirit said that you have more Magical power to draw from than the average Witch or Wizard because you have already succeeded in breaking the blockage. He believes you had to break through the blockage when you were in dire need of more power. That is also the reason why you are living an exceptionally long life."

Dumbledore nodded and said "I was wondering why I am living so long. I believe that it was during the fight with Grindelwald when I was losing the duel and then I felt more power flowing through me and I was able to win."."

Ginny looked a little puzzled and said "Harry if you have a huge amount of spiritual power then will you live for an extremely long time?"

Harry shook his head and explained. "I am using the spiritual power that I gained from Ichigo. It's technically not my power so I'll probably live as long as a normal person."

Dumbledore nodded and said "How much greater is your spiritual pressure or Ichigo's over mine?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "At Bankai level, about a thousand times more powerful."

Dumbledore's eyes widened."Dear me, forgive me but if you have acquired so much power why can't you use extremely powerful magic?"

"When you use wandless magic how does it feel?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and said "It feels clumsy and like it's lacking power and focus."

Harry nodded and said "Since magical people don't have a large spiritual force they can't use it well without the use of a wand. A wand focuses the magic to a more useable form."

Dumbledore looked amazed at this new insight of how magic works. "But then how could I or Voldemort stand a chance against you if you have much greater spiritual power over us?"

"Because I cannot use all my spiritual pressure for magic because my wand would simply over load and explode. It won't be able to handle the large amount of power needed to be focused." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and said "Is there any other ways a Soul Reaper uses their spiritual power other than with their swords?"

Harry nodded and said "There are two different types of spell that we can use. Way of Binding, used for subduing an enemy, and Way of Destruction, offensive spells. They require the Soul Reaper to be able to focus their spiritual pressure well without a wand. This usually takes hundreds of years of practice to be very good at Kido magic and most Soul Reapers even at Captain level can only use up to maybe number fifty without the incantation."

Ginny who was listing quietly to the question and answer discussion looked at Harry and asked. "_Usually_ takes hundreds of years? So I think you mean there is an exception."

Harry smiled at her and said "Yes, since we have learned to control our small amount of spiritual energy so well we will be able to learn Kido magic much faster. I believe you may get up to the twenties or more considering your great understanding and control in the magic you possess Dumbledore, and Ginny you maybe ten for now, your spiritual power isn't done growing yet and you still have a blockage."

Dumbledore and Ginny nodded in understanding. "Well you just created a new subject to teach at this school." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Harry considered that for a moment. "I would be honored to teach Kido magic at this school one I have mastered it first of coarse and after I defeat Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded and said "Wonderful Harry. This had been very interesting so far and we have already discovered a new magic that we all can put to good use."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'll teach you and Ginny to use it and of course Ron and Hermione as well. I know that Voldemort cannot use this type of magic so we will have an advantage over him."

Dumbledore looked curiously at Harry and said "Why won't Voldemort be able to use this magic. I know he would do anything to learn such magic."

"He has gone too far into the Dark Arts and has permanently damaged his soul. His unstable soul has allowed him to break the blockage and gain more power but he will not have the control necessary to ever be able to use Kido magic." Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded again and said "Well I think that was very enlightening lesson Professor Potter." Dumbledore eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Harry laughed and said "Good practice I suppose."

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. "Professor Potter eh?

Harry grinned. "Yup, so one toe out of line and you get detention."

Ginny laughed and said "Only if I get to serve the detention with you."

Harry smiled and put his arms around her and said "I was planning on that."

Ginny got on her tippy toes and kissed him softly. Dumbledore just smiled merrily with his eyes twinkling as usual.

Ginny broke the kiss and turned to Dumbledore and said "I just remembered me and Harry know where the Kurosaki family lives. Ichigo's sisters turned eleven this year and they have spiritual pressure so they would be able to learn magic right?"

Dumbledore nodded and said "That is a great idea Miss Weasley. It will hard to know that their brother has died but it must be done and I believe that it will be the best way to protect them along with their father of course."

Harry nodded solemnly and said "I know that they have already lost their mother and now their older brother. It will be hard for them for a while. I know that Karin Kurosaki was aware of Ichigo's Soul Reaper power but it seems that her sister and father has not found out, to Ichigo's knowledge anyway."

Ginny looked up at Harry and said. "Well help them as much as we can."

Harry smiled at her. "It's the least we could do after all. Ichigo gave his life to save mine."

Dumbledore nodded and said. "Well then I believe I can arrange an International Portkey by tomorrow afternoon if you want to do this tomorrow."

"Yes the sooner the better I suppose." Harry said. "Well we best start doing some training. It's been an hour and all eve done is talk."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes well you explained a great deal about the powers that we all have and it is very valuable information."

For the next two hours Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore started training. Dumbledore showed Harry and Ginny some advanced offensive and defensive magic.

After Dumbledore's lessons Harry concentrated on his sprital pressure and willing his swrd spirit to appear. The tall man with long black hair appeared and said. "This training will be simple, try to cut me with your sword."

Harry nodded and waited a moment for the man to draw his sword but when he didn't harry asked. "Aren't you going to draw your sword?"

The man shook his head. "You will not be able to land a blow on me right now, you have to build up your speed and strength first by trying to cut me."

Harry nodded and charged at the man. When he got close e swung the sword as hard as he could but an instant before it hit the sword spirit he just disappeared. This was just like Ichigo's technique. Harry looked around and spotted the spirit looking at Harry carefully.

"You used the Flash Step technique right?" Harry asked.

The man nodded. "Yes, you will not be able to land a blow to me without matching this speed."

Harry sighed. "How will I be able to move so fast?"

"By concentrating your spiritual pressure around your feet, you will be able to move faster." The man said.

Harry nodded and concentrated his spiritual pressure. He felt he concentrated some spiritual power around his feet. He gripped his sword and attacked the spirit again. He was surprised at the difference in speed. He moved at least twice as fast but it was still nowhere near as fast as the sword spirit and he just ended up slashing air.

Harry looked over at the spirit and said. "Why can't you tell me your name?"

The man looked at Harry and said. "We are not supposed to tell our names to our masters. They are supposed to learn them when they have progressed far into their Soul Reaper powers."

Harry nodded. "But Ichigo was your master. You are made up of his spiritual pressure not mine so I don't think I'll ever learn your name the regular way."

The Man looked thoughtful for a moment and said "I believe you are correct in that account. Very well my name is Zangetsu."

Harry nodded. "Well then Zangetsu. Shall we continue?"

Zangetsu nodded said. "Concentrate your spiritual pressure around your arms and sword and eventually over your own body. That will minimize the damage done to you if you get attacked." Harry nodded and attacked. Dumbledore and Ginny watched from the sidelines. They were impressed at the speed Harry was progressing. After about an hour of constantly trying to land a blow on Zangetsu Harry stopped and said "Zangetsu can you teach us how to use Kido magic?"

Zangetsu nodded and said "Yes I can but don't expect any results tonight Harry." He then looked over at Dumbledore and said "Perhaps you might get lucky Professor. You have a much greater understanding of the spiritual power that you currently wield and I believe that you may be able to achieve something tonight."

Dumbledore nodded and said "I hope I can put this new magic to good use."

So Zangetsu began explaining the basics of Kido magic. There were only one hundred spells for each branch of the magic developed so far. The branches are Way of Destruction and Way of Binding. The higher the number the more difficult the spell. Each spell will be more powerful if the entire incantation was said but most Soul Reapers just incantant the branch of magic, the number, then the name of the spell.

After the explanation Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore started to practice. They concentrated their spiritual power into trying to use the Way of Destruction number 1: Thrust or Way of Binding number 1: Obstruction. After an hour of getting no results Harry and Ginny were exhausted and Dumbledore was at his limit as well. He finally succeeded in casting Way of Binding number 1: Obstruction. There was a slight whooshing sound and glowing red bands bound the hands of a training dummy supplied by the room. Harry and Ginny congratulated Dumbledore who smiled wearily.

Zangetsu bowed his head slightly to Dumbledore and said "Well it seems like my estimate of your power was correct."

Dumbledore looked at the effects of the spell and frowned. "It doesn't seem to be very powerful. I mean I can create much more powerful binding charms using my magical abilities."

"Try to cancel the binding spell with your magic." Zangetsu said.

Dumbledore nodded and pointed his and at the dummy and said "Finite Incantatem." Nothing happened. The spell stayed intact. Dumbledore looked at it closely. "Huh, well it could be useful after all."

Zangetsu nodded. "Since this is magic not focused by your wand it's essentially a different type of magic. That's why your magical spells will not work on it. Now cast it on me."

Dumbledore nodded and said. "Ok" He concentrated his spiritual power and held pointed his finger at Zangetsu."Way of Binding number 1: Obstruction." Zangetsu's hands were bound by a glowing red rope and were forced behind his back.

Zangetsu nodded. "Good." Then he easily broke out of it like it was nothing to him. "To someone with a large amount of spiritual pressure like me those low level spells are essentially powerless. It would take a much higher level spell to subdue me."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes that makes sense."

Harry and Ginny walked over to Dumbledore. Harry looked at him and said. "It's getting late sir; I think we have progress well for the first night."

Dumbledore nodded and said. "Yes indeed it is late. This was a very enlightening experience to say the least."

So Dumbledore apparated Harry and Ginny back at the Burrow and left back to Head Quarters. Harry and Ginny walked into the Burrow thoroughly exhausted and Mrs. Weasley looked at them carefully and said. "Did the training go all right?"

Harry nodded."It went fine. Very exhausting though." He sighed.

Ginny could only agree. "Yes it was. We're going to bed now."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and said. "Yes well goodnight then. Oh and Harry?" When Harry looked at her she smiled and said. "I better not find you in my daughter's room."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed reddening. "He wasn't going to. The other day was only because he needed me. And if he wanted to come to my room he would be able to without anyone knowing anyway!"

Harry sighed and said. "Mrs. Weasley, I like your daughter a lot and I understand that you and Mr. Weasley are very protective of her because she is the only girl born into the Weasley family for several generations. I assure you that I will do my best to make her happy. I would never do anything to hurt or pressure her into anything."

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you Harry."

"Take good care of her Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. "Off to bed now."

Harry and Ginny walked up the stairs and they stopped at Ginny's bedroom door. Harry put his arms around her and pulled her close. He leaned down and kissed her and she responded fiercely. Ginny loved the feelings Harry managed to make run through her body when he kissed her. They were lost in the kiss until they heard an "Ah hem."

Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at Arthur Weasley who was glaring at them. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and said. "Off to bed."

Harry sighed and said "Yes, Mr. Weasley." Harry looked at Ginny once more. "Good night Gin, See you tomorrow."

Ginny smiled at his nickname for her and said. "Good night Harry." Harry then left up the stairs heading for Ron's room. She then turned to her Dad and crossed her arms defiantly "What?"

Mr. Weasley continued to glare at her and said. "What do you mean what? You were snogging Harry!"

Ginny glared at her father and said "So what?! I'll kiss him all I want!"

Mr. Weasley was trying to hold back his anger. "Yeah maybe just kissing right now but soon he's going to want more and he's probably going to pressure you to get what he wants."

Ginny glared at him with her own Weasley temper igniting. "Harry won't pressure me to do anything I'm not ready for! I trust Harry and he would never hurt me! It was just a good night kiss dad!"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I'm sorry princess. You're my only daughter and I can't help being protective of you. You're growing up so fast and I just don't want you to get hurt. I guess Harry is better than anyone else I suppose."

Ginny smiled when he called her princess. He always called her that when she was a little girl. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'll probably be the one pressuring Harry not the other way around." She grinned when her dad paled. "Good night dad." Then she opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her leaving her father standing dumbstruck.

Mr. Weasley just stood here shocked when a voice shook him out of his stupor. "What did you expect Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Ginny has grown up; she is a young teenage woman that can decide what she wants."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "I just don't want her ever to grow up. I know it's not logical but I can't help it. I'll just deal with it the best I can."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "Well let's get to bed dear, and she really got you good with that last comment."

Mr. Weasley laughed as they walked as they walked up to their room. Ginny was no longer a little girl and he had to realize that.

The next day Harry got up quickly and went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley. He found her in the kitchen busy with breakfast. "Mrs. Weasley, I am going to Japan today with Dumbledore to… to tell the Kurosaki family about the death of their brother Ichigo and I would like Ginny to come as well."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry with a thoughtful expression. "Dumbledore is going to be there so I know she will be well protected along with your sword spirit guy. So I guess it's alright."

Harry smiled at her and said "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Harry went back upstairs and stopped at Ginny's bedroom door. He knocked and waited. A few moments later the door opened and Ginny stood standing in pink pajamas and her hair really messy. Harry couldn't help it. He cracked out laughing and Ginny glared at him.

"I was sleeping until I was rudely interrupted by a loud knocking on my door." Ginny said scathingly. But then she looked in her mirror and she gasped. "Dear me it really is horrible." She then started laughing.

Harry finally stopped laughing. "I never thought I'd see the day when someone surpassed the messy state of my hair."

Ginny just glared at him again. "Ha ha very funny." She then turned and walked to her dresser and pulled out some clothes and said "I'm going to go take a shower; I'll see you downstairs for breakfast."

When she turned around she was face to face with Harry. He had snuck up on her. She gasped and dropped the clothes she was holding. Harry just grinned. "I think you hair looks beautiful Ginny, no matter how messy it is." He then leaned down and kissed her. He ran his hand through her soft red hair. Ginny kissed him deeper and loved the feeling of his hands running though her hair.

They broke apart and Harry kissed the top of her nose making her giggle. "You're going to keep pulling that surprise kiss on me whenever you get the chance eh?" Ginny asked playfully.

Harry grinned. "You better believe it, you should have seen your face, I'll never get tired of that."

"Prat." Ginny said and laughed. "Well I'll see you at breakfast then." Then she picked up her clothes and left the room.

Harry smiled to himself and then went downstairs to talk to Ron and Hermione. Harry found them sitting at the kitchen table talking excitably. Well Hermione was. Ron was looking at her like she had gone crazy. Hermione saw Harry walking into the room. "Harry!" Hermione squealed happily waving a piece of paper in the air. "Our OWL's are in and I got an Outstanding in everything!"

Harry smiled. "Good going Hermione."

Ron nodded and said "Like I said Hermione, smartest witch in the world. I never had any doubt."

Hermione blushed and smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Thank you Ron. Much better that being a know it all."

Ron grinned. "Your still a know it all. I just don't want to get smacked." Then he winced as Hermione cuffed him in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

Harry laughed and said "Ron can be really thick sometimes."

Hermione grinned "Yup, no doubt about that."

Ron looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry and shook his head. "Whatever. I got only six OWL's. I got an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms so Mum is pretty neutral about it. No yelling which is great but no doting over me which I can't stand."

Harry opened his letter and read it. Hermione and Ron read it over his shoulder. Harry scanned the contents.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your current Ordinary Wizarding Levels are as followed:

Passing Grades: Outstanding (O) Failing Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Astronomy (A)

Care of Magical Creatures (E)

Charms (O)

Defense Against the Dark Arts (O)

Divination (P)

Herbology (E)

History of Magic (A)

Potions (E)

Transfiguration (E)

Harry did better that he thought he would. "I did well enough I suppose."

Ron nodded and said "Yeah but no Outstanding in Potions means you can't be an Auror."

Harry laughed and said "I don't care about that anymore I have a guaranteed job the second I graduate if I want it."

Hermione looked at Harry curiously and said "Really where?"

Harry looked around and said quietly. "During my training session with Dumbledore last night I learned about Kido Magic. It's a branch of magic created by the Soul Reapers for offensive and defensive purposes. It's along the lines of Defense against the Dark Arts but since there's a lot of work and study needed to b able to use the spells it will be a separate class. It can be used by all magical people and Dumbledore offered me a position as the teacher of it at Hogwarts after I have mastered it."

Hermione stared at Harry dumbly, which doesn't happen often. "Wow, can you teach us how to use it as well? I understand that the training secessions that you, Dumbledore and Ginny need to be a secret for now but can we learn it on our own?"

Harry smiled at her and said "I was planning on teaching you guys how to practice it because Voldemort or anyone that uses powerful Dark Magic wouldn't be able to use it because their soul would be unstable because of all the Dark Magic use."

Ron ginned. "Wicked, that will help greatly in the fight against Voldemort and battling off anyone that has divulged too far into the Dark Arts."

Harry nodded and noticed Ginny walk into the kitchen wearing her usual jeans and jumper. She sat down next to Harry and noticed the OWLs. "Did you do well guys?" She asked.

Ron and Harry nodded and handed her their results. Hermione however launched into how hard the Ancient Runes exam was and how scared that she was going to fail it. Ron laughed and shook his head wearily.

Mrs. Weasley then walked into the kitchen. She looked at Harry's OWLs and beamed. "Well done Harry. Have some breakfast before it gets cold."

Harry smiled at her and nodded. He started eating the scrambled eggs and toast. He swallowed the food and turned to look at Ginny. "Do you want to come to Japan with me to tell the Kurosaki's about what happened?"

Ginny nodded solemnly. "Of Course I'll come. I was planning to ask you and mum to see if I could go."

Harry smiled at her and said "Well I already asked your mum and she's ok with it because Dumbledore will be there."

Later that afternoon Dumbledore arrived and walked into the living room. Harry and Ginny were already ready to go. Dumbledore held out a dented coke can. "All that left is to input the destination."

Harry nodded. "I think we should go to Kisuke Urahara place first. According to Zangetsu he was the one who trained Ichigo about his powers and he knows a great deal about the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo."

Dumbledore nodded and inputted the destination into the Portkey per Harry's information. Harry looked at Ginny and asked "Ready?"

Ginny nodded at got to her feet. The three of them put a finger to the can and Dumbledore waved his wand and said "Activate!" There was the odd tugging sensation behind the navel and the disappeared.

Harry, Dumbledore, and Ginny landed in front of what appeared to be a candy store. Harry managed to keep his balance this time but before he could do so much as straighten out his robe there was a blade at his throat. "Who are you and why does your spiritual pressure feel like Ichigo Kurosaki's?" Said a voice behind him.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and Ginny. There were both in the same situation with what looked like soul reapers holding their Zanpaktou's at their throats. Ginny looked terrified and Dumbledore had a neural expression like he had expected this to happen. Harry refused to show any fear and said. "Please remove your sword from Ginny's throat or suffer the consequences, Rukia."

Harry heard the Soul Reaper holding Ginny gasp. "How do you know my name?"

"We are not your enemies, please let us come inside and we will explain everything." Harry said.

The man behind Harry removed his sword from Harry's throat. "Very well." The other Soul Reapers did the same and Ginny ran into Harry's arms. The six of the walked into the shop and into the back room.

They all sat down on the cushions on the floor and Urahara said "Explain yourselves."

Harry took a deep breath and said. "I believe you're wondering why I have the same spiritual signature and Ichigo and how were seemingly appeared out of nowhere without you detecting us from a distance. Probably why you were so defensive in the first place, right?" When Urahara nodded Harry continued. "I am Harry Potter and this is Professor Albus Dumbledore and Ginny Weasley. We are magical people. Witch and Wizards."

Urahara eyebrows shot up and he asked. "Witch? Wizard?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes we live in a world hidden from the muggles, non magical people. We have some spiritual pressure and we are able to use that power to do magic."

Urahara nodded and said. "You are able to see Soul Reapers but I sense that your spiritual pressure isn't very high. I am wondering how your world was kept a secret from us and vice versa."

Dumbledore smiled. "Most of the Wizarding population use various wards and enchantments to dissuade others from finding them and if by chance that they are discovered that can modify memories."

Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, that makes sense, Soul Reapers only come to the real world on very strict circumstances and there are very few. There are probably only about ten in the world guarding the most concentrated areas with the most spiritual pressure. Also we too have ways of modifying memories if anyone discovered us."

Rukia looked at Harry and said. "How do you know my name then?"

Harry sighed and said. "That's why we're here. I found Ichigo wounded when he came out of a dark portal and brought him to my house. Late that night a Dark Wizard Voldemort attacked my house and attempted to kill me. Ichigo saved my life by taking a curse meant for me and thrust his sword into my heart and gave me his power. I gained most of his memories and that's how I know who you are."

Rukia was shocked. She opened her mouth and closed it again and again until she finally said. "Ichigo is dead? Where's his body?"

Now Harry looked confused. "His body?"

Rukia glared at Harry. "When I transferred my power to Ichigo I didn't die now did I?"

Harry gasped. "That's right! Well then what happened to Ichigo's body I wonder?"

Urahara laughed and said "Well I'll be dammed. Ichigo continues to amaze me."

The red haired Soul Reaper that Harry knew to be Renji looked confused. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"If I'm right, when Ichigo was fatally wounded he transferred his power into you knowing that he was going to die. But when the person that he is transferring his power into share the same courage and ideals he was also absorbed by your sprit to save him." Urahara said with a smile. "I think Ichigo is still alive, just living dormant in your soul."

Everyone looked shocked by this. Ginny looked at Harry. "How can he be in Harry? Can you get him out?"

Urahara nodded. "I think I can. I don't know what will happen to the power he gave you though."

Harry looked at Urahara and said. "It's his power; I don't care if I lose it."

Urahara got to his feet and Harry did as well. Urahara lifted he cane that sheathed his sword and thrust the end into Harry. Harry gasped as a weird feeling shot through him and he felt a presence leaving his mind and body. Then he noticed Ginny and Rukia gaping at something behind him. Harry turned around and standing there looking thoroughly confused was Ichigo.

Ichigo noticed Harry standing in front him and he asked. "What happened? Where's the evil wizard bloke that we were fighting?" Then he noticed everyone else and said. "Urm... What's going on?"

Harry couldn't believe it. "Are you really Ichigo?" Harry said barley above a whisper. He noticed he still had a sword attached to his hip and he still felt amazing spiritual pressure in him. But Ichigo had his sword as well and looked fine.

Ichigo turned and noticed Harry. "Ur, um yeah why wouldn't I be, and where am I?" Then he noticed everyone else. "And who is this girl and old guy."

Harry laughed at Ichigo's confusion. "This is Professor Dumbledore; He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts." Then Harry turned to Ginny. "And this is Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend." Ginny smiled at him when he called her his girlfriend. It made their relationship more official. When Ichigo nodded Harry went on to explain what happened. "When you thrust your sword through my heart and transferred your power into me you also was absorbed into my soul. You were able to do so because you were close to death and you were in your Soul Reaper form and we share similar goals and similarities in our ideals."

Ichigo listened to Harry and after a while everything was explained. "So Voldemort essentially kicked our ass and almost killed me. That guy used weird techniques. I didn't know what those lights coming out of his wand would do so I made sure none of them hit me or Harry."

Harry nodded. "Most of those spells would have killed if they would have hit. Especially the first curse, the Avada Kedavra. It can't be blocked and kills on contact no matter where you get hit by it."

Urahara looked a little confused. "But aren't we Soul Reapers much more powerful. Couldn't we be able to withstand what seems to me to be low powered spells."

Dumbledore looked at him and said. "I am one of the most powerful Wizards in the world and can fight Voldemort on par. Us Wizard and witches have adapted to our small amount of spiritual pressure over thousands of years and learned to focus it through wands to do very amazing and terrible things."

Renji snorted. He was sceptical about how powerful these people were. "You think you can defeat a Soul Reaper with the amount of spiritual pressure you have? I think you're just an old coot that likes to brag."

Urahara looked sharply at Reni. "You think you can defeat him eh? What do you say Professor Dumbledore. You can show us your abilities and teach Renji a lesson."

Dumbledore looked at Urahara with his eyes twinkling as usual and said. "Ok fine then but it won't last long."

"You'll lose Renji you don't know what he's capable of and he knows exactly what Soul Reapers can do." Harry said.

Renji just laughed and said "Lest go down into the underground training room. And your right, it won't last long."

Everyone made their way downstairs to the underground training room and Dumbledore and Renji went to the center of the room and everyone else stood back.

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed lightly. "Will Dumbledore be ok?"

Harry nodded without hesitation. "The fight will be over in less than ten seconds with Dumbledore the victor."

Urahara looked at him and said. "Renji is quite powerful and has reached Bankai level. Why do you believe this will be easy for Dumbledore?"

"Because Renji is seriously underestimating his opponent right now and Dumbledore knows what he up against and I bet he already has a perfect strategy to win." Harry said.

Rukia looked between Renji and Dumbledore. "Ichigo, who do you think will win?"

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment and said "The wizard will. Renji is way too overconfident."

Urahara stepped closer to Renji and Dumbledore. "Ok then whenever you are ready. Renji you can surpass your limiter in here because this room is blocked from Soul Society."

Renji laughed. "This will be easier than I thought I won't even use my Zanpaktou." He raised his hand and pointed his finger at Dumbledore and said "_Way of Destruction #4: White Lightning_!" A thin blue lighting burst from Renji's finger and streaked at Dumbledore. There was a small explosion and when the dust cleared there was no sign of Dumbledore. Renji's eyes went wide and he looked around widely. Why couldn't he track his movements? Then ropes appeared around Renji and he smirked. "You think something like this will hold me?" He raised his spiritual pressure to power through the ropes but they just glowed eerily blue and he couldn't move at all or even use his Soul Reaper powers.

Dumbledore stepped in front of him and removed his Disillusion charm. "I believe that this fight is over."

Renji gaped at Dumbledore as he shimmered into view. "How did you do that and why can't I break through these ropes?"

Dumbledore chuckled merrily He flicked his wand at him and the ropes disappeared. "Before your Kido Magic spell hit me I casted a charm that made me invisible and dodged your spell and simply bound you with a spell I just invented to suppress Soul Reaper Powers."

Urahara stepped up to them. "Well the clear victor is Dumbledore." Renji walked over to the others grumbling.

Harry smirked. "And you're going to ask if it's possible to learn to use this magic."

Urahara laughed and said. "Yes, I would like to learn how to use this magic; it seems to be quite useful."

Dumbledore looked over at Urahara and said. "You won't be able to because your Spiritual Pressure is much too high to channel magic through a wand. Also just because this spell worked on Renji that doesn't it impossible to stop. Renji had no knowledge of my abilities and how to use his Spiritual Pressure to break through my spell."

Urahara looked a little disappointed. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his eyes went wide "It all makes sense now...."

Ginny looked at him curiously. "What makes sense?"

"I just figured out what Aizen wants, and how Wizard and Witches came about in the real world." Urahara said.

Everyone had their complete attention on Urahara now. "When Aizen said he would rule over all four worlds I didn't know what the forth world was at the time. I did some research in some of the very old documents about soul society and found nothing. Or so I thought until you told me about Wizards and Witches having spiritual pressure." Everyone was hanging on his every word like it was gold. "I learned that thousands of years ago some sprit's from the Rukongai were fed up with the living conditions there and managed to open a gate to the real world. They were all weak spiritual pressure wise and their spiritual bodies soon changed into real world living bodies because their Spiritual Pressure wasn't powerful enough to hold off the change and they were also stuck here."

Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny were amazed with this information. They were descended from Soul Reapers. "So we are connected to the Soul Society is a distant way. And it explains the spiritual pressure that we have." Harry said.

"Aizen sent Ichigo into the Wizarding world in order to make a meeting like this happen." Urahara said. "Fortunately for us that it was discreet. I believe Aizen wanted Ichigo to be seen by many magical people and they would be afraid of his abilities and eventually Soul Society would find out about them and with the current laws that Soul Society has, we would probably remove, or tried to remove such a race with the amazing abilities that you possess. Aizen would then come in with his Arrancar and take control of the situation to make the Kings Key while Soul Societies forces are split up and eventually take control of the Wizarding world." Urahara finished with a sigh.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. He wondered about Harry though. Did he still have Soul Reaper powers? "Harry do you still feel the Soul Reaper power within you?"

Harry nodded. It felt more his own now. It felt right like it was always a part of him. Like it just had woken up. He remembered the feeling of Ichigo's power and he knew that he had just as much potential as he had. "Yes Professor I still have a large amount of Spiritual Pressure but if feels more personal and more in my control than what I was feeling with Ichigo's power."

Ginny looked at me quizzically. "You still have a large amount of Spiritual Pressure? I thought that power was from Ichigo."

Urahara looked at Harry closely as if he was analysing him. "I think Ichigo unlocked or broke through the blockage inside you when he thrust his sword into to you but you used his powers while he was there and you assumed that it was all his power. I don't know why but you have an extremely large amount of Spiritual Power than the other magical beings. You have a Zanpaktou so you have Soul Reaper abilities." Urahara looked thoughtful for a moment and said. "I will research more on why you have this much power."

Renji and Rukia were following the conversation with passive expressions. They were genuinely curious about the Wizarding world and what Urahara thought of them. Rukia wondered what their intentions were if Ichigo was actually dead. "I think we have gotten off track of why you magical people came here in the first place."

Renji looked at Dumbledore and scowled. "Yeah, why did you come here?"

Harry looked at Renji, Rukia and Urahara in turn and then looked at Ichigo. "The original reason for coming here was to tell the other Kurosaki's that Ichigo was dead and that we wanted to bring his sisters and father to Hogwarts to protect them."

Rukia was confused. "Why would you need to bring them there? They are well protected here. And who would want to find them anyway?"

Ichigo sighed and said. "That evil wizard called Voldemort is probably trying to find out about me and my powers and it's only a matter of time until he finds out their where they live right?" Directing the question at Harry.

Harry nodded sadly. "Voldemort has a very good intelligence network and he is very powerful and don't believe it will take that long before he finds about your family."

Rukia looked at him sceptically. "But how? He only saw what Ichigo looked like. It would be really hard to find out about him if all he has is his face."

Dumbledore looked at her. "You don't understand the power that Voldemort possess. Do not underestimate him. Some of his Death Eaters are well connected and Voldemort has powerful Dark magic that he will use to his advantage." He explained.

Ichigo knew what this was coming to. He knew that he had to tell his family about his involvement in the Soul Society and now the Wizarding World. This was going to be a long day. "Well then I think the best thing for my family would be to bring them to Hogwarts to protect them. My father will probably need some convincing but when it comes to protecting his daughters he'll crack soon enough. Karin knows about my Soul Reaper form and will probably be the most defiant about going. She was always like that. Ever since..." Ichigo looked down at the floor. He didn't want to think about his mother right now.

Urahara looked a little pensive. "I think we should bring them here, it will help them understand everything a bit better."

Ichigo nodded at him. But he couldn't help but wonder if there was another reason why he wanted them all to be here. "I'll head over there and get my body and come over here with them."

Urahara nodded and Ichigo used his flash step and disappeared. In the mean time Dumbledore asked more questions about Soul Society and he and Urahara were enjoying the knowledge that there were able to gain from each other.

Rukia looked at Ginny and Harry and said. "So, you two are together eh?"

Ginny blushed and nodded. "Yes he asked me to come with him." Ginny did the same to her. "Are you and him together?"

Rukia went crimson and Renji glared at Ginny. "We are not!"

Ginny laughed. "Another Ron and Hermione."

Renji and Rukia looked confused and Harry laughed. "Yeah, wonder how this one will turn out."

Soon Ichigo arrived with his family. Ichigo now was in his normal body and was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The twin's Yuzu and Karin walked in behind him and they looked like they were complete opposites of each other. Yuzu was wearing a dress and was looking shyly around at everyone in the room. Karin on the other hand was wearing a red cap and jeans and a black t-shirt and looked vey tomb boyish. She seemed to be irritated about having to come over here. Then Ichigo's father, Isshin, walked into the room. He immediately looked at Urahara and he nodded. Urahara nodded slightly in response and Isshin sighed.

Isshin looked around at everyone and he sensed a large about of spiritual pressure coming from a boy that looked to be around fifteen. He knew that he was going to have to tell everyone about his soul reaper powers and he sat down. Yuzu and Karin sat next to him and Ichigo did as well. He glanced at Urahara again and began...

A/N: Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have something to tell you all." Isshin said seriously.

Ichigo looked over at his father quizzically. "What is it dad? I have something to tell you too."

Isshin sighed and took a deep breath. "I know that you're a Soul Reaper, son."

Ichigo just stared at him dumbly for a moment. That's not what he was expecting to say the least. "You knew?"

Isshin nodded and was about to continue when Karin spoke. "So that's what you were when you left your body. You became a Soul Reaper." She whispered.

Ichigo nodded and Yuzu was looking between Ichigo, her dad and sister not understanding anything. Yuzu looked at her father finally. "Soul Reapers? I've seen some ghosts but I thought I was just seeing things."

Isshin turned to her. "I'm going to explain everything now." Yuzu nodded and he continued. "It all started when I came here twenty years ago. I was a Captain level Soul Reaper but since all the spots were already filled the Captain Commander sent me here when there was a large breakout of Hollows because of the large concentration of spiritual land here. I saved your mother from some hollows."

Ichigo was in shock now. His father was a Soul Reaper? Hollows? His Mother? Isshin continued. "I grew attached to your mother and I requested permission to come to the real world to see her and the Captain Commander became suspicious of my actions. It is crime to come in contact with humans unless under extreme circumstances. But I didn't want to leave your mother. I decided to stay here. I went to Urahara and he agreed to seal away my spiritual pressure so I would live a human life and I settled down with Masaki and had a family."

Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo were having trouble digesting all this information. Ichigo always wondered why he had so much spiritual pressure. It was because his father was a powerful Soul Reaper. He listened to his father.

Isshin looked at the floor. "There was only one time I cursed myself for sealing my power. I couldn't save Masaki from that hollow and I regret it every day… I finally had Urahara remove the seal after I heard about the Arrancar so I could protect my family if need be."

Ichigo finally found his voice. "Dad… I… Thank you for telling us…"

Yuzu looked at Ichigo. "Then why are we here?"

Isshin looked at the old man and said "I think you have the answers we seek."

Dumbledore nodded and explained all about the Wizards and Witches and with input from the others everyone and brought up to speed to the situation. Isshin nodded and said, "So this Voldemort fellow will target my family to learn more about the Soul Reaper powers . And you want us to go to Hogwarts so he won't be able to get to us."

Ichigo glanced at his sisters. Yuzu looked terrified at hearing about some mad man bent on finding them and torturing them for information. Karin was hiding her emotions as best she could but he knew that she was just as terrified as Yuzu.

Isshin looked at his daughters terrified expressions and he nodded. "We will go to Hogwarts. I will do everything I can to protect my family."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think it's best if we leave tonight. You will stay at the burrow with Harry and Ginny and we will go to Hogwarts when it opens in September. The Weasley family are very kind people and will help you with anything you need. Also there is a matter of your daughters. I believe they are capable of learning magic. They don't have a lot of spiritual power like us Wizards so I believe they can learn it and the children start learning magic at the age of eleven."

Isshin looked at Dumbledore and nodded. He looked at his daughters and said. "Would you like to learn about magic?"

Yuzu nodded and Karin just stared at him. Yuzu looked at Dumbledore. "We really can go to Hogwarts to learn about magic?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes you can."

Yuzu smiled back at him and started talking to Ginny and asking her tons of questions about magic. Karin was watching Yuzu and Ginny with a scowl on her face. Harry knew that she was feeling a lot more nervous than Yuzu was about going to a whole different place. "Karin." He said to get her attention and when she looked at him he continued. "I know that this will be a huge change in your life because the same thing happened to me. I was told that I was a wizard on my eleventh birthday and I was terrified and amazed and happy all at the same time."

Karin nodded and smiled. "I'll go on one condition."

Dumbledore was now listening in on the conversation and smiled. "What would that be?"

"There has to be a sport that I'll want to play and be able to try out for it." She said with a voice that left no room for argument.

Dumbledore chuckled merrily and smiled. "I think you would like the Wizarding sport Quidditch and normally first years wouldn't be able to play but you will be an exception."

Karin smiled mischievously. "Fine. I'll go." Then she turned to Ginny. "Do you play this game? Can you tell me anything about it?"

Ginny smiled warmly at her and began explaining what Quidditch was about. She told Karin all about the different balls and the positions, Beaters, Chasers, Keeper, and the Seeker."

Karin listened closely to the rules and she said. "I want to be the Seeker."

Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled. "If you're in Gryffindor Harry has that position and you'll be hard pushed to be a Seeker in any of the other houses since they have all been on the team for years and have lots of practice."

Karin pouted and said "I'll be fine if I can be a chaser, probably more exciting and dangerous."

Isshin looked at Dumbledore a little alarmed. "Has anyone ever died playing the sport?"

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled. "Professionally yes. But at Hogwarts no."

Isshin didn't look any better with that and said. "I won't even try to stop her from playing. She's scary when she's mad."

Harry ginned. "Looks like Ginny and Karin will get along just fine then. Ginny's temper is yet to be rivalled."

Ginny glared at him. "I don't get that mad do I?"

"Tell that to Dean Thomas." Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny grinned. "Well he deserved that bat bogey hex. The git wouldn't leave me alone"

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to get that hex in the face. Dean's face was horrible for weeks afterwards."

Ginny grinned ad said. "Then don't ever make me mad and you'll be just fine."

Harry smiled and put his arms around her. "I'll be careful." and he leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by Yuzu.

"Don't do that!" She said indignantly. "Get a room!"

Ginny laughed and Harry let go of her. Ichigo came over to them and said. "Urahara, Dumbledore and Dad have set everything up. We'll go home and pack our clothes and things and we leave tonight."

Yuzu and Karin nodded. Karin looked up her brother and said. "What about our friends?"

Ichigo sighed and said. "Dumbledore and the other Soul Reapers will use their powers to make them forget that they ever knew you and when you come back when all this is over they'll just think you moved away for a couple of years to study at a foreign school."

Yuzu looked at Ichigo questioningly. "But why can't we just tell them that were going to a different school for a few years?"

Ichigo sighed heavily and glanced at Harry. Harry looked over at Yuzu and Karin and said "Because Voldemort would probably use Legimancy on every kid here to find out who knows you. He wants any information he can get about you to use it against you and he'll torture them horribly to get it."

Yuzu looked shocked and terrified and Karin couldn't hide her grimace. "But how will they do such a thing? The school has records of us there and lots of other people know us. They will have to go and do this memory thing on all of them." Yuzu said.

Ichigo shook his head. "From what I heard Dumbledore and Urahara already found a way o combine Wizard and Soul Reaper powers. Urahara will use his large Spiritual Pressure to power the Memory Charm and Dumbledore will disperse it over the entire town with his formidable control and knowledge of magic."

Harry looked at him sharply. "Wow those two sure work fast."

Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin went back to their home and gathered some of their belongings. They returned to the shop and Dumbledore stood up. "I gather that you are ready to go?"

They nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Then me and Urahara will do the Memory Charm and then well be off." Dumbledore and Urahara went outside and everyone followed. Harry watched as Urahara raised his Spiritual Pressure sharply and said an incantation and Dumbledore twirled his wand in odd movements and focused the magic. Then there was a loud whooshing noise and a beam of light shot straight up into the air from Urahara and then with Dumbledore controlling it dispersed like a wave over the town. Dumbledore looked satisfied with the result.

Dumbledore then took out the bent can out of his cloak and enchanted it into Portkey. He held it out and said. All you have to do is put a finger to it and we will be transported to the Burrow."

Isshin nodded and touched the can and his daughters followed. Ichigo, Ginny and Harry did as well and with a good bye to everyone they disappeared.

Rukia and Renji stared at the spot where Ichigo and his family were. "I hope they'll be alright."

Urahara looked at her ad said. "They will be safer with them than being here and we'll see them again sooner than later I suspect."

Rukia looked at him quizzically and he said. "Aizen" Rukia sighed. Yes he was right as usual. Aizen would probably have some plan to make the Wizarding and Soul Reaper world clash in a war of some kind so he could reap the rewards.

Harry and the others arrived at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley hurried outside to greet everyone. Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione close behind. After introductions were done they all went inside. Yuzu and Karin marvelled over the dishes washing themselves and the knitting needles and various other this apparently doing things by magic. They all made their way to the living room and Mrs. Weasley conjured some extra arm chairs for everyone to sit down.

Isshin spoke first. "I don't want us to be a burden to you and your family Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "You'll be no trouble at all and after seven kids of my own what's two more?"

Isshin chuckled. "Seven? Who's the baby then?"

Ginny blushed and said. "I am, and I'm the only girl."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "First girl born into a Weasley family in many generations."

Karin looked at Ginny and said. "It'll be fun having more girls around. Six big brothers? I can't even stand Ichigo." Ichigo glared at her and everyone burst out laughing.

Harry smiled and said. "And I guess it's true about my family curse as well."

Dumbledore chuckled at that and everyone looked at him quizzically. "Every Potter heir in their history has fallen for a red head."

Everyone was now looking at Ginny who was blushing as red as her hair. Ginny looked at Harry. "Your family is cursed with such a thing?"

Harry laughed and smiled at her. "I think it's a blessing."

Ginny blushed redder and kissed him. Mrs. Weasley was looking at them with a smile on her face and Mr. Weasley finally saw that he didn't need to worry about Ginny anymore.

Yuzu pouted. "Stop with all this mushy lovey dovey stuff. Go song in a different room."

Harry smiled and pulled away from Ginny and laughed. Dumbledore stood up and said. "Well then I have some work to do so I best be off."

Everyone said good bye to Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley showed Isshin his room and Yuzu and Karin said that they want to share a room as they always have. Mrs. Weasley brought them to another room and enlarged magically to accommodate the extra bed and wardrobe. Ichigo was shown to a room as well and everyone settled in for the night.

Karin and Yuzu were lying in their beds and staring up at the ceiling and thinking about all that they learned today. Karin looked over at the bed across the room. "Yuzu?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Yes I am. This room and house is really unfamiliar and so different from ours and it's like I can feel he magic in and around it." Yuzu said.

Karin thought about that for a moment. The house did feel strange but it was so welcoming at the same time. She knew that these people were nice and caring people. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"Me either." Came Yuzu's reply.

"I don't want to be tired tomorrow. Someone will be sure to notice. Like Mrs. Weasley and she'll ask why didn't we come to her or anyone else and we would have to tell her we felt uncomfortable and I don't want to hurt her feelings." Karin said quietly. Then she felt the bed move and Yuzu laid down next o her.

"Now let's get some sleep, Karin." Yuzu said.

Karin nodded and said. "Thank you, Yuzu." For a couple of months after the death of her mother, she couldn't sleep. The house felt different without her there and Yuzu would sleep in her bed with her so she wouldn't feel so alone. Yuzu was the only person she would open up to. She showed everyone else a cold attitude and Yuzu knew that was just her way of dealing with the pain of her mother being gone. Karin fell off to a peaceful sleep knowing that Yuzu was there with her every step of the way into this new world of magic.

The next morning Ichigo woke up with a yawn and went to the loo and dressed. He walked down the hall and wondered how Yuzu and Karin were doing. He knew that they would probably feel uncomfortable here for a bit. Especially a motherly figure like Mrs. Weasley around reminding them of their mother all the time. Ichigo opened the door to their room and as he suspected, they were sleeping in the same bed together. He heard someone come up behind him and he turned around and saw that it was Mrs. Weasley. She spotted Karin and Yuzu in the bed and looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and said. "It's nothing to worry about. They probably felt uncomfortable in this house and couldn't sleep so they slept together. It'll probably last a week or so until they are used to the idea of living here."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and said. "I bet Yuzu is the only person that Karin will accept comfort from right?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yes. Karin and Yuzu are very close and Karin only opens up to her. She acts tough and cool to others but Yuzu is the only one who sees her soft and kind side."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and they went downstairs o the kitchen. Harry and everyone else eventually woke up and they sat down at the table to eat Mrs. Weasley delicious cooking.

Hermione looked over at Yuzu and Karin. "Did you have a good night?"

Karin and Yuzu looked at each other and nodded. Yuzu looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "Your cooking is great Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and said. "Thank you dear."

Isshin was talking to Arthur about all the muggle things that knew about. Isshin was amused at how enthusiastic he was about Muggles. Ron looked over at Harry. "Well tomorrow is your birthday Harry so we are going to have a lot more people here tomorrow and we'll have a blast."

Harry looked at him shocked. "Really? I completely forgot what day it was."

Ginny laughed. "Well everything's been a bit hectic for the last couple of days."

Ichigo looked at Harry and said. "Turning sixteen?"

Harry nodded and said. "And don't worry about getting me anything. You never had a chance to anyways. I really don't care if I get anything or not. It's not like I don't like anything I do get but I'm just happy to be part of a great family."

Yuzu looked at him quizzically. "Why don't you care much about getting things for your birthday?"

Harry looked over at her. "Because for the first ten years of my life I basically lived in a cupboard under some stairs after Voldemort killed my parents and my so called aunt and uncle treated me like trash so I'm fine with having people that actually care about my well being and happiness."

Yuzu looked horrified. "Ten...Ten years. I can't even imagine how horrible that was."

Harry smiled and said. "It's alright now though. I now have a new family that has accepted me like their eighth son."

"That or your family curse drew you to my sister." Ron said and Ginny went red and everyone laughed.

Harry grinned and looked at Ginny. "I'm happy it did."

Isshin looked at them and said. "How long you two been dating?"

Ginny laughed. "Three days."

"Three days?" Isshin repeated surprised. "You two seem so close already."

Hermione laughed and said. "But it was Ginny's worst kept secret that she was in love with him since she was eleven."

Ginny blushed and glared at her. "Hermione!!!"

Isshin laughed. "Took Harry long enough to realize it then. Guys are like that."

Ginny looked back at Hermione and said. "Your one to talk. Took you and Ron forever to get together."

Hermione laughed and blushed. "Point taken."

Arthur got up and said. "See you all tonight. I'm off to work." He kissed Molly's cheek and left the Burrow.

After breakfast Harry and Ginny went outside to show the Kurosaki family the grounds. Karin liked the makeshift Quidditch field and Yuzu thought the gnomes were funny. They stopped in the middle of the Quidditch field and Ichigo turned to Harry. "How about a bit of sparring?"

Harry grinned. "Ok I know I don't sand a chance but I need all the practice I can get." Harry pulled the gleaming sword from the scabbard and held it in front of him.

Ichigo looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's weird that you're still in your human body and can still use your Soul Reaper Powers." He took a green pill and swallowed it. The Soul Reaper Ichigo popped out of Ichigo and now the soul Kon was inhabiting Ichigo's body.

Kon blinked around stupidly for a moment and said. "Where the hell am I now?" He looked around and noticed Yuzu staring at him. Kon jumped in surprise. "Don't dress me up anymore. I don't care if you know that I'm a soul inhabiting a teddy bear."

Ichigo looked at Kon and then to Yuzu and started laughing hysterically. Kon glared at him indignantly. "It's not funny! How would you like to be dressed up in girly clothes?!"

Yuzu then understood that the teddy bear that she dressed in doll clothing was inhabited by that soul who was in Ichigo's body. She giggled and then started laughing at how horrible it must have been for him.

Kon glared at her and then he realized that he wasn't in the teddy bear. He was in Ichigo's body. He turned to Ichigo. "Urm... forget I said any of that... What's going on Ichigo?"

Ichigo filled him in quickly and Kon nodded. "Well at least I don't have to hide anymore."

"Right then." Ichigo said and turned to Harry. "Come at me with everything you have."

Harry nodded and using what he learned from his previous training session he moved much faster than a normal person and he slashed his sword at Ichigo's body.

Yuzu watched what was happening with terrified eyes. Ichigo was going to get cut by Harry. She opened her mouth to scream but before she could say anything Ichigo disappeared, the instant before Harry's sword hit him. Yuzu's eyes widened in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

Ichigo appeared behind her. "I just used the Flash Step ability."

Yuzu twirled around and said. "So you can move really fast?"

Ichigo grinned. "Yes. And it's quite useful." Ichigo then looked at Harry. "They way I progressed in my Soul Reaper powers were always life threatening so I had no choice but to overcome my limits." He stared seriously at Harry and gripped his sword. "Maybe you need that kind of motivation."

Harry stared back at him not believing what he meant. Ichigo was going to try to kill him? He got his answer a second later when Ichigo swung his massive sword at Harry. Harry instantly brought up his sword to block it but the force of the blow sent him flying backwards. He heard Ginny screamed and he landed hard on the ground.

Ginny ran to Harry and saw that he was ok and she turned to Ichigo who was grinning. "Why did you do that for?"

Ichigo just shrugged. "It's not like I killed him."

Ginny just glared at him. "But you could have!" She yelled at him.

"That was the point. If someone is not trying to kill him or at least hurt him he won't be scared enough to fight to his life. And if he can't protect his own life then how can he protect those he loves..." Ichigo said seriously.

Harry sat up and pondered those words. Ichigo was right. He needed to get stronger and fast. There was no telling when Aizen would make a move and he could send Hollows or Arrancar here. He would do his best to protect everyone he cared about and he would risk anything and everything to do it.

"It's all right Ginny, I'm fine. That lame attack couldn't hurt me." With that he lunged at Ichigo swung his sword with all his power and Ichigo just stood there and the sword slammed into his shoulder without even cutting the fabric. Harry gaped that his sword couldn't even cut him.

Ichigo just grinned at him. "Now we're talking. Yes, I want you to try to kill me. Fight me with everything you have to get stronger. You can't cut me yet because you can't control your Spiritual Power to negate mine to be able to cut me."

Harry grinned and stood back. "Ok fine, I'll do it your way. You give me the same training that Urahara gave you. Train me days on end with no breaks. I'll have to fight to survive."

Ginny looked at him worriedly. "That's insane Harry! You could die if you did that!"

Ichigo looked at her. "If he dies during the training then it's his own fault. It's not like I'll let him die. If he messes up and doesn't block or evade or counter one of my attacks than that's his problem."

Harry looked at him seriously. "How long would it take?"

Ichigo stared at him for a moment. "As long as it takes."

Harry nodded. "Ok then let's start the training after my birthday." When Ichigo nodded he turned to Ginny who was looking at him anxiously. Harry hugged her close. "I'll be fine Ginny." He whispered into her ear. "I have to do this. You know that I have to get stronger."

Ginny nodded solemnly. "I know but I don't have to like it."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine Gin." said Harry.

The rest of the day passed with the Kurosaki family learning more about the Burrow and they were getting used to the idea of living there. Harry fell asleep that night thinking about what his future would hold.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling great and he sat up on his camp bed. He put on his glasses and there was a knocking at the door. Harry got up and opened the door and Mrs. Weasley looked into the room and scoffed when she noticed Ron was snoring loudly and still fast asleep. "Try to get him awake if you can Harry. Breakfast is ready. Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled her. "Thanks, I'll try to wake up Ron."

Mrs. Weasley left and Harry got dressed and turned to Ron. "Ron, get up!" He said loudly. "Breakfast is ready!" Ron turned over in his bed and Harry sighed. Should he poke him? He noticed Hermione standing in the door way grinning.

Hermione walked into the room and said. "Happy Birthday Harry. You head downstairs I'll get Ron up."

Harry nodded. "Thanks. It's a nightmare to get him up when he really doesn't want to.'

Hermione just grinned. "Oh, I have my ways."

Harry laughed. "I bet you do." He said and walked down stairs. Harry walked into the kitchen and after a round of Happy Birthday's were said by everyone Harry sat next to Ginny who kissed him. Harry smiled at her. "Thanks everyone."

Later that night the Kurosaki's were introduced to Fred, George, Remus, and Hagrid as they all came to wish Harry a Happy Birthday. After dinner and a delicious birthday cake from Mrs, Weasley, Harry was handed various gifts from everyone. From Ron he got a book about Puddlemere United, Harry's current favourite Quidditch team. Hermione gave him a new book on various hexes and curses. Arthur and Molly Weasley gave him a jumper and some warm wool socks. From Fred and George he got a large box of their latest merchandise. Hagrid gave him a pair of rabbit hide gloves. And finally Remus gave him a wand holster for his arm so he could easily get his wand quickly.

Harry thanked everyone for the things he gotten and they wished him a Happy Birthday again. Later that night the party broke up and Remus, the twins and Hagrid left. Harry was heading up stairs to Ron's room but as he passed Ginny's door it opened and she yanked him inside and closed the door. Harry grinned at her. He knew that she was trying to get him alone all day. Fred and George wouldn't let that happen of course.

Ginny smiled at him. "Finally! Those dam brothers of mine would never leave me alone all day!"

Harry grinned at her and said "Ah well you got me alone now."

Ginny smiled and stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I wanted to give you your birthday present alone."

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Oh, really? What did you have in mind?" Harry said suggestively.

Ginny laughed. "Not that!" Ginny kissed him softly. She let go of him and walked over to her desk and took a small box out of the drawer and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened the box. He lifted out the pocket watch and stared at it. It looked like a snitch and the intricate carvings on it were very beautiful. He looked at Ginny who was standing nervously waiting to see if he liked it or not. "It's beautiful Ginny."

Ginny smiled in relief. "Open it."

Harry did so and he gasped at what was in it. On one side it had the normal clock but on the other it was like a mini pensive. Harry was staring at the memory of him kissing Ginny for his first time. He smiled at her look of complete shock when he kissed her. It was a moment he would never forget and he would have this memory with him in fresh detail wherever he went. Harry looked back at Ginny who was standing there blushing slightly. Harry walked up to her and kissed her. Ginny melted into his arms and kissed him back fiercely. Their tongues fought for control as the kiss grew more passionate.

Ginny fell back onto her bed and Harry followed, falling on top of her and he kissed her again. Ginny moaned and rolled around on top of Harry and broke the kiss. She was breathing heavily and was flushed from the intensity of the feelings that were running through her body.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest and he put his arms around her. "I guess you like the watch."

Harry grinned and kissed the top of her head. "I love it. I love the memory you put in it and it's just wonderful. Thank you."

Ginny smiled at him. "You're welcome." Then she kissed him softly. Harry kissed her back but didn't go wild with it like before. They just snogged passionately. Ginny finally broke the kiss and sighed into Harry's chest in content. She closed her eyes.

"Ginny don't go to sleep, I can't stay here all night. Your mum would kill me if she found us." Harry said.

"I won't Harry, just stay here a little while." She was silent for a few moments. "You're going to start that training with Ichigo tomorrow right?"

Harry sighed. "Yes I am, I have to Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "I understand Harry, Just stay with me for a while tonight. I am going to be worried sick about you until your training is over."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine Gin; I'll stay for as long as you want."

Harry still had his hands wrapped around her and he closed his eyes as well. Before they knew it they both fell asleep peacefully.

A/N: Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a while but certain Xbox 360 and PS3 games were released and all my spare time went into playing them. I finished this chapter and am working on the next one. I will be updating on a weekly basis again.

Harry woke up the next morning. He smiled at the memory of the watch Ginny gave him and the snogging afterwards. He couldn't remember going up to Ron's room though. Then he felt some weight on him. He opened his eyes saw that the weight was in the form of Ginny. Harry gently shook Ginny awake. She opened her eyes groggily and smiled.

"Did we fall asleep? What time is it?" Ginny asked with a yawn.

Harry laughed and took out the wonderful present from Ginny and opened it. He saw that it was eight thirty in the morning. He gaped at the time he didn't expect that they slept that long. "Its eight thirty Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wow." Then she noticed that there was a blanket on top of her and Harry. She noticed a piece of parchment on the bed and she picked it up and read.

_I came here looking for Harry last night but I saw that you had fallen asleep on him... I was going to wake you up and take Harry out of here but you looked so peaceful and happy in his arms hat I just couldn't. I put a blanket over you two and left. Don't worry about Mum or Dad finding you guys. I made a convincing form of Harry sleeping in his camp bed with some pillows and stuff. _

_Ron_

_P.S: Remind me not to kill Harry when I see him ok?_

Ginny laughed at the ending of the note. She handed it to Harry and he scoffed at the post script. "Well, I guess we got lucky this time Gin."

Ginny nodded. "Imagine if dad found us."

Harry shuddered involuntary. He did not want to think of that. Harry kissed her forehead as she looked up at him and grinned.

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly. She then got off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry did the same and he sat next to her in a comfortable silence. Harry knew what Ginny was thinking about. She was thinking about the training he was going to begin today. She was trying to put up a tough and carefree attitude but Harry could tell that she was worried deeply for him.

Harry hugged her tightly to him. "I'll survive the training Gin."

Ginny clutched on to him tightly. "I finally got you after hoping that you would notice me all these years and I could lose you, it's terrifying." Ginny was shaking slightly in his arms.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine. Do you know why?"

Ginny shook her head and Harry continued. "Because I have a reason to live and complete the training to become strong." Ginny looked into his emerald green eyes. "I have you to fight for and I'll do anything and everything it takes to protect you."

Harry took a shower and changed his clothing and Ginny did so as well. Then they went downstairs and ran into Ron on the way down. Ron glared at Harry and opened his mouth to say something but Ginny glared at him and he closed his mouth and just sighed and went downstairs with them.

The three of them entered the kitchen and the table was filling up as everyone in the house woke up to start the new day. Eventually the Weasley's, Kurosaki's and Harry were sitting at the table eating Molly Weasley's wonderful cooking. After breakfast was finished Harry turned to Ichigo. "When should we start the training?"

Hermione looked at Harry quizzically. "Training?"

Harry turned to Hermione and saw that everyone was looking at him. "Ichigo is going to train me to control and learn about my Soul Reaper powers."

Hermione nodded but then noticed the worried look on Ginny's face. She looked back to Harry. "It's going to be very dangerous right?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'll be fine."

Isshin looked at Harry and then Ichigo. "I know that Ichigo here is hopeless when using Kido magic so I will pop in now and then during the training to teach you about it."

Ichigo looked over at his father. "Hopeless? I just never got the chance to really try to learn it."

"Then I'll teach you both." Isshin said.

Harry nodded. "We'll use the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley do you have a way of contacting Dumbledore so we can go there?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and pulled out the Order Galleon from her robes. She waved her wand over it muttering a spell and it glowed red. "He'll be here shortly."

About five minutes later Dumbledore arrived. He walked into the kitchen and looked over at Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Molly."

Harry looked over at Dumbledore "Can you bring me, Ichigo, and Isshin to Hogwarts to train?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Certainly, Harry. What time would like to come back at?"

"When the training is over." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked at him with his eyes twinkling as usual. "That's fine Harry. I'll have the house elves prepare regular meals. Going by Miss, Weasley's and Miss Granger's expression that the training will be very dangerous right?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yes it will be. It will be the hardest test of my life."

Ichigo stood up. He looked Dumbledore seriously. "I am going to train him for days on end. I'll try to kill him the whole time. It's all come down to Harry if he can survive."

Mrs. Weasley gasped. "You can't do that! You're going to try to kill him!?"

Ichigo nodded. "That's the only way he will be challenged enough to control and use his Soul Reaper powers effectively and quickly."

Everyone was silent at this. Dumbledore looked at Harry. "I believe you should do what you think is the best thing to do Harry. I know that this Aizen character will not stay silent for long when he knows that his plan to force the Wizarding World and the Soul Reaper's to fight failed."

Harry nodded. "That's why I'm going to do the training. I will hopefully be ready for whatever he throws at us."

Ron looked at Harry and grinned. "And we'll be here supporting and rooting for you not to be sliced in two."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Ron! Harry will be ok, don't say things about sliced in two."

Harry laughed and looked at Hermione. "Sliced in two? More like into pieces."

Ginny glared at him now. "Harry!"

Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Gin." He whispered into her ear. "I have all the motivation in the world to survive to be with you again."

Ginny hugged him back tightly. "You better come back, and in one piece."

Harry chuckled at that and kissed her softly before they broke apart. He got to his feet and looked over at Ichigo. "Well then, the sooner the better I suppose."

Ichigo nodded and walked over to Dumbledore. Isshin stood up and turned to his daughter's. "I won't be saying there with Ichigo and Harry. I'll be back later." Then he turned to Dumbledore. "Once I know where the castle is I will just use my Flash Step in my Soul Reaper form to travel there."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well then let us all head out past the Burrow's ward boundaries and I'll Apparate us to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and they went outside. They walked past the wards and Harry hugged Ginny and kissed her. "I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her softly and then he gripped Dumbledore's arm and he Disapparated.

Ginny and the others went back into the Burrow and tried not to think about the worst that could happen.

Harry, Dumbledore, Ichigo, and Isshin Apparated in the Apparition point a little into the Forbidden Forest and they began the short walk on onto the castle grounds.

The sight of the castle made Ichigo stop in their tracks for a moment. Harry glanced at them. "Yeah happened to me when I first saw it as well."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah..."

They walked up to the Castle and Dumbledore waved his wand the entrance hall doors opened silently. Soon they arrived at the blank piece of wall where the door to the Room of Requirement lies. Harry walked past the stretch of wall three times thinking of the training room Urahara trained Ichigo in. The door materialized in the wall and Harry grabbed the handle and opened the door. He walked in and the others followed.

Isshin and Ichigo walked inside and they were shocked by the amount of space that just seemingly appeared out of nothing. Ichigo turned to Dumbledore. "How is this possible?"

Dumbledore looked over at Ichigo. "With a great deal of Enchantments. This room is powered by the castle itself."

Isshin looked at the barren room. "Seems to be a fine place to start this kind of training."

Ichigo nodded. "Yes it is." Then he turned to Harry. "Are you ready to begin?"

Harry nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

"Good." Ichigo said and gripped his sword and the cloth covering it fell away. Harry pulled his sword out of the scabbard and held it ready in front of him.

Ichigo nodded and swing his sword at Harry. Harry brought his sword to parry the blow. Ichigo's sword connected with his and he staggered backwards by the force of the hit.

Ichigo just grinned and charged at him again and Harry jumped sideways and rolled on the ground to dodge another swing from Ichigo's massive sword.

Isshin walked over to Dumbledore. "I hope Harry survives this."

Dumbledore nodded. "He will. He has too..."

Isshin looked at Dumbledore quizzically but didn't say anything.

Harry dodged another swing from Ichigo's sword and he attacked back but Ichigo would easily evade his attacks effortlessly. Then Harry was knocked to the ground by a particular hard hit from Ichigo. He got to his feet quickly and he continues to fight.

After an hour of training with Ichigo Isshin stepped in to teach them about Kido Magic. They started with the basics but they were progressing at a good rate with a proper teacher that knew the workings of the advanced magic.

Later Isshin left and Ichigo and Harry resumed training. Harry fought to survive and he had all the reason he needed to survive waiting for him at the Burrow.

Ginny was sitting on her bed in her room reading a book that was failing to keep her mind off of Harry. She was worried that he would get hurt or die. She knew that he was strong and survived the odds again and again but she couldn't help but worry. It was now August tenth and her birthday was tomorrow. She had hoped that he would be back before then but she now resigned herself that Harry wouldn't be here for her birthday. She put her book away and she changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.

The next day Ginny went about her day trying not to worry about Harry and receiving Happy Birthday's from her family. She got presents from all her brothers of course but she really wanted to see Harry. Harry had never really celebrated her birthday with her before. Maybe it was too awkward before but now that they were dating she wished that he was here to celebrate it with her. She thanked everyone for all the presents that she got as they left as her party wound down at the end of the day.

Ginny went to her room to go to bed. She changed into her pyjamas and she was about to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Ginny said. "Come in" and Hermione opened the door and walked inside.

Hermione walked over to Ginny's bed as sat down. "You have been distant all day Ginny."

Ginny sighed and sat down beside her. "I wish Harry was here for my Birthday. I mean I know what he is doing is important but this is the first time he would have really celebrated my Birthday with me."

Hermione turned to Ginny. "He'll make it up to you when he gets back."

Ginny sighed again. "If he even remembers that it was my birthday."

"He will, and if he doesn't you can show him how bad it is to piss off the daughter that holds the world's scariest temper." Hermione said with a laugh.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Well I'll just have to wait and see."

Hermione stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sure everything will work out. Harry will complete the training and come back to you."

Ginny nodded and Hermione left. Ginny got under the covers of her bed and fell asleep. She was having a dream about playing Quidditch when she felt something touching hr lips. She woke slightly from her sleep and she smiled into the kiss. She kissed the lips back. "Harry."

Harry broke the kiss and sat down on the bed. "Hey Ginny."

Ginny sat up sleepily in her bed. She looked at Harry. "What are you doing here, I thought you were training."

Harry grinned. "I thought I would at least wish you a Happy Birthday even if I couldn't be here all day."

Ginny gasped and looked at him. "You remembered." She whispered.

Harry put his arms around her. "Of course I did. I took a break from the training to come see you. I wanted to give you your present."

Ginny hugged him tightly back. "Oh Harry you didn't have to get me anything."

Harry laughed. "After you got me that wonderful watch how could I not?" And he let go of Ginny and he pulled a slim velvet box out of his pocket.

Ginny looked at the fancy box and blushed. "Don't tell me is embarrassingly expensive."

Harry laughed. "Ah, it was only a couple thousand Galleons."

Ginny glared at him. "Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Open it."

Ginny took the box from Harry and opened it. She gasped. Inside was a golden necklace with a large clear white diamond on it. She picked up the necklace and the moment she did it grew warm. Not hot but comfortably warm and the diamond went deep red. She looked up at Harry who was smiling at her. "What happened? Is it supposed to do that? It's beautiful Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "I had it custom made in Hogsmeade. The diamond and gold is normal but the enchantment and my magic that I infused with it is connected with me. When I gave it to you and if we felt the same about each other then the necklace would grow warm and the diamond would glow deep red."

Ginny looked up at Harry with wide eyes. All she ever felt for Harry was love. Could he really love her? "Oh Harry I..I don't know what to say. It wonderful"

Harry smiled and he took the necklace from her and unclasped it. Ginny turned around and Harry clasped at around her neck. Then she turned back around and hugged him. Harry hugged her back and he just held her. Felling the warmth of her body against his. Harry pulled away from her a little and looked into her eyes. Ginny looked back into his. Harry silently captured Ginny's lips with his own. He kiss her softly. Savouring the feel of her lips and the emotions that were passing through each other.

Ginny kissed him back lovingly as Harry held her in his arms. She felt feelings she never felt before between them and she slowly fell backwards onto her bed and Harry joined her.

Harry broke the kiss and smiled as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He knew what he felt for her was growing ever second that they were together. There was now no doubt in his mind that he loved her. "I love you Ginny."

Ginny gasped. Harry said that he loved her. She had wanted this since she was eleven years old. She had a crush on him for years that she thought was love but now she knew that was just an illusionary love. What she was feeling now was true love. She smiled back at him. "Oh Harry I love you too."

Harry smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Sorry it took me so long to realize it but I love you and I will always be here for you."

Ginny kissed him softly again. "This is the best birthday ever."

Harry just grinned. "I agree." Then he got up. Ginny stood up with him. "I have to go now Ginny."

Ginny looked at the floor but nodded. "Please be careful."

Harry lifted her chin up and kissed her. "I'll be alright Gin. I love you and there's no way I'm not going to come back to you. I will get stronger so that I can protect you."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you Harry. I love the necklace and I love you. Please be careful."

Harry moved towards the open window and leapt to the ground. Ginny ran over to the window terrified that he was going to be hurt. Harry was just standing on the ground completely unhurt. "Harry how did you do that?"

Harry looked up at her. "I've made progress in my training Gin I can use the Flash Step ability now. I'm still nowhere near as fast as Ichigo but I can still move extremely fast. That's how I got here."

Ginny smiled down at him. "Just don't scare me like that again you prat."

Harry laughed. "I warn you next time."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks for coming Harry. Good night."

"Good night Gin." He looked at her for a moment then he used his Flash Step and disappeared.

Ginny moved away from the window feeling wonderful. Harry told her that he loved her. She got back under the cover of her bed and fell asleep with the comforting heat of the necklace. She had a piece of his love with her always now.

Ginny woke the next morning and got out of bed. She got dressed and looked at the necklace Harry gave her. She couldn't wait until he was back in her arms again. She walked downstairs and joined the rest of the family who were eating breakfast at the table.

"Hi Karin, Yuzu." She greeted them as she sat down.

Karin looked up at her. "That's a nice necklace, where did you get it?"

Ginny looked down at it she forgot to hid it under her shirt. Hermione looked over at Ginny and noticed it. "I never seen you wearing a necklace before Ginny."

Now everyone was looking at her for an explanation. Mrs. Weasley noticed it and gasped. She knew what it was and she recognized the magic flowing in it. "Harry gave it to you didn't he?"

Ginny looked over at her mum in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"That necklace is infused with his magic right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes." Ginny said blushing slightly.

Mrs Weasley looked at her daughter almost teary eyed. "And the fact that it is glowing red means that you two..." She broke off.

Everyone looked at Ginny and Molly with confused expressions. Not understanding what it meant. Hermione however heard of that enchantment and gasped. "Harry told you he loved you didn't he."

Ginny went red and nodded. "He showed up in my room last night and gave it to me for my birthday. He told me he loved me and that the necklace would glow red if we felt the same about each other."

Yuzu looked at Ginny and pouted. "This is romantic and all but it's too bloody mushy."

Ginny laughed. "I can't wait until he comes back. I like knowing that as long as this necklace is glowing he is ok."

Mr. Weasley smiled at his daughter. She has fallen in love with Harry. It was clear that Harry loved her deeply as well. Harry was putting his life on the line to get stronger in order to protect the people he loves.

************

Meanwhile back at Hueco Mundo Aizen had called a meeting with his Arrancar. His plan for Ichigo to stir up a war between the Soul Society and the Wizards seemed to have failed. Well he was just going to have to be less subtle this time.

Aizen regarded the Arrancar he made and he chose number 13. "Ringestu, you are to contact the Dark Lord that the Wizards are fighting a war with. Discuss my plans with him and report back to me."

Ringestu bowed. "Yes Lord Aizen." Then he left the room.

Aizen sat back in his chair. Soon everything will be set for him to rule everything.

A/N: Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.

The Weasley family, Hermione and the Kurosaki's were getting ready to head to King's Cross station. Ginny was hoping to see Harry at Hogwarts. It has been a month since he started his training.

A week before Yuzu and Karin had a lot of fun when they went to Diagon Ally and got their school supplies and their new wands. They were fascinated with all the magical shops and all the magical people around them.

Everyone got to King's Cross station without any mishaps and everyone went safely through the barrier that separated platform nine and three-quarter from the muggles. Yuzu and Karin were a bit worried until they got through to the other side. They gasped when they saw the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny and everyone else got inside and found an empty compartment. They sat down and Ginny couldn't wait until she got to school to see Harry. As Ron was just about to close the compartment door when there was a rustling of air and Harry and Ichigo seemingly appeared out of nothing.

Ginny jumped up in surprise. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

Harry grinned and hugged her. "I'm not going to miss the train ride to Hogwarts if I can help it."

Harry, Ginny, and Ichigo sat back down and Hermione looked at them. "So I take it you completed the training?"

Harry nodded. "I have to go the rest of the way on my own now."'

Ichigo grinned. "I've pounded everything I could into him."

Then the train lurched forward and started heading for Hogwarts.

******************

Voldemort was in his study at Malfoy Manor when Lucius Malfoy entered. Voldemort looked up at him coldly. "What is so important that you must disturb me?"

Lucius Malfoy looked at the Dark Lord warily. "My Lord, there seems to be a strange person just outside the Manor's boundaries. He has a sword and has requested to speak to you."

Voldemort sat back in his chair. He has a sword and has a strange air about him. Maybe he had some connection with that strange person he fought at Private Drive. "Send him in."

Lucius Malfoy bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He hurried to bring the person to his master. He returned a minute later with the man.

"Leave us Lucius." Voldemort commanded and Malfoy obediently left the room leaving Voldemort alone with the strange man. Voldemort looked him over. He was around six feet well built and has an air of superiority around him. He looked to be around thirty and has shoulder length black hair. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Ringestu regarded Voldemort in front of him. He really didn't look much of a man at all. Tall and bony looking. Snake like and deformed. Like an Arrancar made badly. Ringestu wondered why Lord Aizen told him that this person was to be treated in respect and not to be crossed. Well for now anyways. "I am here to speak to you about a matter that can benefit my Lord and yourself."

Voldemort looked at him curiously. "Do you by any chance know a person called Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ringestu eyes widened. The Kurosaki that defeated Ulquiorra the forth Espada? This Dark Lord knew of him? "You have fought Kurosaki? He is a very powerful Vizard. He must have not fought you at full strength though."

Voldemort looked at Ringestu carefully. "And why is that?"

Ringestu regarded him coldly. "Because you would be dead."

Voldemort sneered at him. "No one is more powerful than I!"

Ringestu smirked at Voldemort. This man was about to get a huge wake up call. He knew what these wizards were capable of but with his speed no spell could touch him. "Believe what you want. My Lord wishes to work together with you to kill Kurosaki and I believe you want Harry Potter dead."

Voldemort nodded. "Your kind have strange abilities and we must seem the way to you. I believe your Lord and I have much to discuss. Go back to him and he himself must speak to me and not one of his underlings."

Ringestu fought not to kill this man on the spot. He dare demand that he speak to Lord Aizen as if they were equals? "I will speak to him immediately. You will not have to wait long." With that he turned around and left the mansion. Then he opened a Garganta and left back to Hueco Mundo.

Ringestu hurried through the halls of the large castle and into the throne room. He walked up to Lord Aizen and knelled in front of him. "Lord Aizen, the wizard Dark Lord wishes only to speak to you personally."

Aizen smirked. "Then I will do so." He knew that Voldemort wouldn't be treated like he was weaker than himself. It's better to let him believe that he was equal to him for the time being. He opened a Garganta directly into Voldemort's study and stepped through it.

Voldemort eyes widened with shock as a black portal like rift just tore itself into reality right in front of him. He pulled out his wand and stared t it warily. He watched as a person walked out of it and the rift closed behind him. The man turned to him and said. "I believe you wanted to speak to me in person, Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort looked at the man thoughtfully. He had an air of superiority and mystery about him. He said his name without a trace of fear. Just by looking at him he knew that he was very powerful and he decided to treat him the same for now. "And you must be Lord Aizen."

Aizen regarded Voldemort for a moment. "You have unique abilities, as do I. I think we can learn much from each other to further our goals."

Voldemort sneered at him coldly. "I don't take to imposter's kindly." Then he flicked his wand almost lazily and the illusionary Aizen vanished and was replaced by Ringestu.

Back in his throne room Aizen's eyes widened in surprise. He was able to see through his Zanpaktou's ability that easily? Maybe there was much more to these wizards than meets the eye. He immediately opened another Garganta and stepped through it into Voldemort's study. Aizen looked at Voldemort and grinned. "I apologize for my deception. You easily saw through my illusion. If you don't mind me asking how did you do that?"

Voldemort looked at Aizen and sneered. "I know that you underestimated magic and what it is capable of. That will be your greatest mistake. You are under the impression that we wizards can only do magic with our wands. I however can use magic wandlessly. I simply looked into your underlings mind to see if he was Aizen or not. I know that you are the true Aizen."

Aizen kept his face neutral as he took in this information. He could see into his mind? How is that possible? If he could then all his plans could be exposed. Maybe it would be more prudent to kill him now.

Voldemort grinned. "Kill me eh?"

Aizen looked at Voldemort calmly. "I can kill you instantly. I can move much faster that you can cast spells."

Voldemort smiled evilly. "Is that so? Perhaps. I have seen how fast you Soul Reapers can move. What makes you think I haven't come up with a counter? But you would gain nothing from killing me anyways. I know you have plans but do not worry as you said I probably wouldn't be able to cast the full Legilimens spell on you before you would attack. I can only see your surface thought at the moment."

Aizen regarded his options. Kill him or work with him. "I think we can benefit from each other's unique abilities if we work together."

Voldemort nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

Aizen had Ringestu leave. Then he turned to Voldemort. "I think we should have Ringestu test Potter so see what he's now capable of."

Voldemort smirked. "You think Potter can defeat Ringestu?"

Aizen nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki is still alive. Your curse did not kill him. And Kurosaki has trained Potter. Ringestu will probably die as he is only my thirteenth most powerful Arrancar but we will see what Potter is capable of."

"But if Ichigo is with Potter won't he just kill Ringestu before he could do anything?" Voldemort asked.

Aizen smiled. "Ichigo will let Potter fight him. I think he is confident that Potter is powerful enough to win."

Voldemort smirked. "That is fine but ingests will have to threaten something Potter cares about or he won't fight at his best."

Aizen looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will instruct Ringestu to attack him when the train arrives at Hogsmeade station. He will fight to protect the students."

Voldemort regarded that. "But what about collateral damage? I do not want the student to get killed. Some of them are loyal to me in the school."

"If Potter cannot handle him then Ichigo will step in to protect the students. Either way we will still have the same end result." Aizen said.

"Ichigo is powerful enough to take him out that easily?" Voldemort asked.

Aizen smirked. "Kurosaki is very powerful indeed. Ringestu is only my thirteenth most powerful Arrancar. After the number one Arrancar, there are the ten Espada that are unique Arrancar that are much more powerful that the normal Arrancar. Ichigo defeated my forth Espada. Ichigo could take out Ringestu in an eye blink if he wanted to."

Voldemort nodded. "Fine then let Ringestu test Potter. I think we will accomplish much together Lord Aizen."

****************

Harry and the others were enjoying the train ride as they headed to Hogwarts. Yuzu and Karin were excited and a little afraid of the Sorting Ceremony that they will happen when they get there. They were almost Hogsmeade the compartment door opened and in walked Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy sneered at Harry. "Looks like Potter could only get a filthy blood traitor." He said looking at Ginny with disgust. He then glared at Yuzu and Karin. "Two more little Mudbloods are coming to taint the school as well."

Ichigo stood up, as did Harry. Ichigo stepped up to Malfoy. "I will tell you this once. Stay away from my sisters and leave us alone. We don't want to waste out time with pathetic powerless idiots like you."

Malfoy smirked. "What do you know about power? I am of Pureblood, I cannot be compared to low life's like yourselves!"

Harry was about to answer when the train came to a stop at the Station. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left. Harry and the others gathered their things and they left the train. Most of the students were on the platform when it happened.

Ginny and most of the other students gasped as the air got really heavy and smothering. Many students fell to their knees and Ginny held onto Harry for support. "What's happening?"

Harry and Ichigo looked totally unaffected by the smothering Spiritual Pressure. "There is someone coming." Harry said.

Ringestu appeared about thirty feet in the air above Harry, Ichigo and the rest of the students. "I am here to challenge Harry Potter."

Harry looked coldly up at him. "I will not fight you here. There are students here."

Everyone was now looking up at the person seemingly standing in the air without a magical item supporting him.

Ringestu looked at Ichigo. "Kurosaki do not interfere. I wish to fight Potter myself. You can see to it that no students are harmed."

Ichigo regarded him. He sensed the limit of the Arrancar's Spiritual Pressure. He could take him without any difficulty. Ichigo shrugged. "Fine, Harry he's all yours. I'll protect the students."

Harry glanced at Ichigo. "Think I can take him? Do you know why he's here?"

Ichigo nodded. "You can take him. I think Aizen sent him here to test your abilities. He knows that this guy doesn't stand a chance against me. That's why he challenged you."

Harry nodded. He hugged Ginny. "I'll be fine Ginny. You stand back ok?"

Ginny nodded and shakily walked away from Harry. Ichigo went over to her. "Relax Harry can handle this guy. Your about to find out why it took Harry so much longer than it took me to complete my training."

Ringestu saw that they were ready and he used his sonido and drew his sword and disappeared. Everyone lost track of him except for Ichigo and Harry.

Ringestu appeared behind Harry and slashed his sword through the air to kill him. Before the blade could reach him Harry disappeared and reappeared fifty feet in the air. With his arms still crossed.

Harry looked down at Ringestu. "Better stop holding back your speed or is that as fast as you can move?"

Ringestu looked up at him and smirked. "Looks like you can handle yourself. I think this will be a good fight."

Harry looked down at Ichigo and Ichigo nodded. Harry gripped his sword. "I don't want to waste any time here tonight so I'll show you our difference in power." Harry pulled out his sword and raised his Spiritual Pressure.

The smothering air intensified as Harry increased his Spiritual Pressure. Ringestu's eyes widened and he fought to remain unaffected. This boy was that powerful already? Ringestu glanced at Ichigo who was completely unaffected by the Spiritual Pressure increase. Well he was just as powerful as an Espada. Ringestu now realized that he was just sent here to see what Potter was capable of. Aizen never expected for him to survive.

Harry pulled his sword out of the scabbard and disappeared from everyone's eyes with his Flash Step. Ringestu eyes widened and he lifted his sword and parried Harry's attack. The force was astounding. He knew that he was going to have to use his Resurrección to be any match for him. He used his sonido to try to get some distance from Harry but he kept with him easily. Almost lazily.

Harry attacked again sending Ringestu flying through the air. Ringestu flipped around backwards and stopped his momentum. He raised his sword above his head and a red aura glowed around it and engulfed his entire body. _"Crush them, Antrozas". _The red light grew blinding as he changed into his true form. Antennas grew from his forehead and his hands formed into pincer like claws. His body hardened and finally his transformation was complete. His original Hollow form was probably some sort of scorpion/ant combination. "Time to die Potter." He said and he lunged at Harry.

Harry watched his transformation and the increase in his Spiritual Power. He blocked his attack and was on the defensive as Ringestu attacked him again and again mercilessly with his pincers. One particularly hard blow launched Harry backwards and he was propelled towards the ground where a group of students were trying to move away but the Spiritual Force from Harry and Ringestu made their movements sluggish.

Ichigo saw Harry flying towards the group of students and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to be able to stop himself in time. Ichigo used his Flash Step and easily moved the five students out of the line of fire. Harry hit the ground moments later and put a small crater in the ground in the process. "Come on Harry get serious already I want to go eat."

Harry got to his feet in the bottom of the hole and chuckled. "Ok fine." Harry flicked his left wrist and his wand shot out of the holster and into his hand. Harry raised his Spiritual Pressure sharply and his robes swirled around him and he glowed in a shining blue aura. Harry brought his wand and Zanpaktou together and said _"Protect and defeat, Yuukai!" _ There was a shining white light and a when it was over Harry was holding his sword but it had changed. It was still the same length as normal but it was straight and was double-bladed. Near the guard it widened slightly and Harry's wand was fused with the sword.

Ringestu peered at Harry's released Zanpaktou and laughed. "Is that your Shiki? Your Zanpaktou barley changed at all. This will be easier than I thought." With that he rocked down towards Harry to strike a deadly blow with his pincers.

Harry calmly raised his sword and Ringestu attacked with such force a cloud of dirt and dust filled the air.

Ginny watched with apprehension as the dust settled. She gasped when it cleared. Harry was standing there with his sword raised slightly and Ringestu seemed to have attacked a blue shield that stopped him effortlessly. Ginny recognized the shield it was the Protego shield charm.

Ichigo saw the look of recognition on Ginny face. "That's right. Harry can cast spells much more powerful than normal. That is his Zanpaktou's ability, his wand is fused with the sword allowing him to cast the spell and then by channelling it through the rest of the blade the spell is infused with his Spiritual Pressure thereby increasing the spells power output significantly"

Harry looked at Ringestu. "You're better off leaving back to Hueco Mundo; you won't be able to get through this shield."

Ringestu glared at him in fury. "I won't run cowardly back to Aizen! I will die fighting first!" Then he started attacking Harry's barrier again and again but getting nowhere.

Harry sighed and infused the cutting curse into his sword. He pointed it at Ringestu and released the Protego charm and said. _"Diffindo"_ The spell shot through the air and hit Ringestu's shoulder cutting straight through it.

Ringestu staggered back in pain and glared at Harry. Harry raised his sword again and his time charged his sword with many cutting curses. His sword glowed white and this time he didn't fire them at Ringestu. He instead formed them around his Zanpaktou and he lifted off from the ground and shot at Ringestu. Ringestu brought up his pincers to block the attack but Harry's blade infused with cutting curses cut through them easily and then straight through his chest cutting him clean in two.

With one last scream Ringestu last breath left him and he dissolved into nothingness. Harry flew back to the ground beside Ginny. He released his Shiki and brought his Spiritual Pressure back to normal.

All the students were able to move normally now and they got to their feet. They all looked at Harry and Ichigo with awe, wonder, and fear. Harry sheathed his sword and looked at Ginny. "Let's head over to the carriages."

Ichigo looked at all the still stunned students and yelled. "What ya all looking at!? Get to the carriages and up to the school, everything will be explained at the feast."

The students took one last look at Harry and Ichigo and then they all started heading towards the carriages and the first years towards the boats. Yuzu and Karin fell in with the rest of the first years and Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others climbed into a carriage. They were soon off towards Hogwarts.

Ron looked across at Harry. "So that was your Shikai right?"

Harry nodded. "My Shikai allows me to combine my magical spells with my Spiritual Pressure to create super powered spells."

Ginny sighed. "At least that guy wasn't very strong. He was sent here to test Harry right?"

Ichigo nodded. "That is the only logical reason. Aizen knows what I'm capable of and sending an Arrancar of that level to kill me would be pointless."

Hermione looked at Ichigo in understanding. "That's why it challenged Harry and didn't want you to interfere because he knew it stood no chance against you. That much was obvious when you were completely unaffected by its Spiritual Pressure."

Ron looked at Harry curiously. "Just how much is the power gap between you and Ichigo?"

Harry laughed. "I am close to Vice Captain Level. Ichigo is Captain Level and beyond if he has too. The difference between Vice Captain and Captain Level is significant. I still have a long ways to go."

Soon the carriage arrived at Hogwarts and they joined the rest of the students heading into the Great Hall. Harry and Ichigo attracted many odd looks as they both had swords with them and recently displayed some incredible powers. Harry and the others sat down at the Gryffindor table and soon the door to the side of the hall opened and the first years marched into the hall and up to the head table.

Dumbledore stood up and the students quieted down. "Firstly we will be sorting Ichigo Kurosaki, an exchange student from Japan."

Ichigo stood up and headed to the head table. Ichigo already knew the drill. He picked up the sorting hat and put it on. As soon as he did it cried "Gryffindor!" and Ichigo made his way back to his seat with the entire hall muttering about him.

Then the first years were sorted. When Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki came up everyone started muttering about if they were related to Ichigo. Sure enough the hat shouted Gryffindor for both of them and they happily made their way over to Ichigo and the others.

Then the feast appeared on their plates and everyone began eating. Ron ate everything within reach and Yuzu and Karin were amazed by the variety of food available. It seemed that there were foods from their culture there as well.

Karin looked at Yuzu between bites and said. "Much better than your cooking Yuzu."

Yuzu stuck her tongue at her and everyone laughed. Seamus Finnegan looked at Harry. "How did you and Ichigo do what you did? And who was that other guy?"

Harry looked at him. "I expect Dumbledore will mention it after the feast and will explain everything then."

Seamus nodded and he began eating again. After everyone had their fill Dumbledore stood up and the plates became sparkling clean again. Everyone looked up at Dumbledore to begin his speech.

Dumbledore peered at all the students before him and spoke. "I believe you all are wondering what exactly happened at Hogsmeade station." There were many whisperings and Dumbledore continued. "Ichigo Kurosaki and Harry Potter are Soul Reapers." Most of the students looked over at Harry and Ichigo in alarm. "There is a parallel world called the Soul Society that Soul Reaper's live. Soul Reaper's guide soul's after death to Soul Society. They are also responsible for purifying monster like creatures called Hollow. The one Mr. Potter fought was an Arrancar"

Many students were now looking at Harry, Ichigo, and Dumbledore in amazement. Dumbledore raised his hand and the students quietened down again. "This may be hard to believe but the Ministry of Magic have just recently made contact with the Soul Society and there will be more information about this in the mornings Prophet."

All the students stated talking amongst themselves as Dumbledore said the rest of his announcements and dismissed them to bed. The students left the Great Hall and most of them glanced at Ichigo and Harry and muttered about them but they just ignored it.

Harry and the others made their way to the Gryffindor tower and Hermione said the password and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and they climbed through the portrait hole. Hermione showed the first years where their dorms were and soon everyone was in their dorms getting ready for bed.

Harry hugged Ginny and kissed her softly. "Good night Ginny. I love you."

Ginny smiled at him. "I love you too, good night."

Harry, Ichigo, and Ron headed up to their dorm and inside they noticed that the room was enlarged and an extra bed was added with Ichigo's trunk. Everyone changed into their pyjamas and they all went to sleep.

A/N: Please review. I translated Harry's Zanpaktou name Yuukai with an English to Japanese translator. Yuukai is Fusion in English.


End file.
